


Darkness Upon Them

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Flowers From Nature [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Brain Damage, Dark Magic, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: One of the fairies snaps and sends the fairies and trolls into a spiraling vortex of fear. Will darkness win? Or will love stand in its way?





	1. Life Changing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Flowers From Nature. Please read part 1. It'll make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision from one of the fairies changes Smidge’s life.

Five years passed since Poppy, Creek, and Sky got married. In that time frame, Branch welcomed a son from Sassafras and a daughter from Basil, four years earlier. The boy was named Rush. He was teal, with royal blue hair. The girl was named Sprite. She was turquoise with royal blue hair. Stream welcomed identical twin daughters with Basil a year earlier. They were turquoise with capri blue hair. Their names were June and July. Poppy had identical twin girls with Sky a few days earlier. They were light purple with royal blue hair. Their names were Violet and Lilac. 

Everyone got along well in the fairy tree so far, and nothing caused tension between them up to this point. That was, until one morning when Smidge took one of her friends out for a walk. Smidge was best friends with a twenty-year-old black fairy, that had dark blue markings on her face, belly, arms and legs. She had midnight blue eyes. She had long midnight blue hair that reached her feet and dark blue wings. She often braided her hair to keep from tripping on her hair. Her name was Darling. Darling had recently married a twenty-four-year-old beige colored troll by the name of Cream. Smidge noticed that her friend was acting shy and unsure lately. She took her out to see if she could get to the bottom of what was going on. Darling was a spunky and strong fairy, to see her so wary and skittish worried her a lot.

Darling was three months pregnant and had been pressured into marrying Cream because he was the father of her unborn sprite. She had her hand on her belly. She could feel her baby moving within her. She looked around, worried that Cream followed them. He had been possessive. It took a lot of convincing for Smidge to take her out of her home. She only left because Cream had fallen asleep.

“You’re so jumpy Darling. What’s going on?” Smidge gently took Darling’s hand and looked up at her. Darling was taller than Smidge but was smaller than the average fairy.

Darling startled when Smidge took her hand. She sighed and looked away. “I’m just nervous about the baby. I’m a first-time mother.” She lied through her teeth. Cream was controlling and abusive. She was scared that he would hurt her or her baby for leaving with Smidge.

“I’ve been around first-time parents. You’re not nervous about that.” Smidge raised a brow. “Tell me what’s going on?”

Darling knew how pushy Smidge was. She cringed and sighed. “You can’t tell anyone. Cream has been mean lately. He won’t let me leave without him, has been hitting me for no reason, and is forcing sex. I’m not sure how much more I can handle. I’m worried about my sprite.”

“That sounds awful. You shouldn’t be forced to be with him.” Smidge frowned. She wasn’t going to tolerate abuse.

“I don’t know what to do. If I live alone, he might break in and hurt me more if I leave him.” Darling sat down on a mushroom cap and rested her hand on her tiny baby bump.

“He’ll have to go through me first. I’ll live with you.” Smidge smiled at her and sat by her. “You know I’ve always had a special place in my heart for you.” She put her hand on Darling’s belly. She had mated with only females so far. Some trolls, and some fairies. Darling was her favorite. She was very pretty.

“You’ve always treated me good. I should have married you instead.” Darling sighed and rested her hand on Smidge’s hand.

“We can always make the change. Queen Bee has done it before when the marriage didn’t work out. As long as you’re OK with me mating with others. I don’t want to be completely committed to one.” Smidge had a demonic grin on her face. She loved being polygamous. The variety was exciting.

Darling stifled a small giggle. “You’re so spirited.” She held the small troll close and ran her hand through Smidge’s long blue green hair. She missed snuggling with Smidge. They had mated more then once before, but Smidge never wanted to get serious. “I’m not sure Cream would allow a divorce. Not with me expecting his sprite.”

“He won’t have a say if we can prove that he is hurting you.” Smidge had a determined look on her face. “I would take way better care of you then he will.”

“It’s not that easy Smidge.” Darling sighed and caressed her friend’s cheek. She reached down and gave her a gentle kiss. “Maybe we can run away together?”

Smidge kissed her back and frowned at Darling’s question. “What about Jaxon?” She inquired about Darling’s older brother. Jaxon was twenty-one-year-old white fairy, that had red hands and feet, and a red patch around his right eye and had the prettiest red eyes and long white hair. She knew he would not take well to his sister’s sudden disappearance.

“He’d be alright without me.” Darling smiled softly. “He’s a tough fairy.”

Smidge smiled softly. “Jaxon is protective. We’ll make it work here.” She kissed Darling again and then took one of Darling’s breasts and rubbed it gently. She wanted to get her to relax. “You’re so tense. I want to fix it.”

Darling gasped and curled her toes. “Smidge, you know I’m sensitive there.” She whimpered and held Smidge’s hair.

Smidge looked up at her with innocent looking blue green eyes. She let go and rubbed Darling’s vulva gently. “You’re wet.” She smiled up at her and messaged Darling’s clitoris.

“It doesn’t take much.” Darling moaned and closed her eyes. She loved Smidge’s touch. She held Smidge to her and whimpered. “Don’t stop…”

Smidge pushed her pointing finger and middle finger into Darling and began thrusting. She moved her fingers until all four where inside Darling. She fisted her gently at first. “Do you like?”

Darling moaned loudly and nodded. She shivered as Smidge fisted her. “Feels so good!” She wrapped her legs around Smidge and whimpered with pleasure.

Cream had awakened from his nap not long after Smidge and Darling left. He immediately went searching for her and was livid when he came upon the two females mating. He growled with jealousy and charged towards them. He pulled Smidge off Darling and pushed her away. “You cheated on me?! What the hell Darling?!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to a standing position. He smacked her hard against the cheek.

Smidge was knocked over. She scrambled up and sneered. “She’s divorcing you! Back the hell off! She’s mine!” She began throwing angry punches. “Wait until I tell Queen Bee what you have done to her!”

Darling screamed when he hit her. She wasn’t sure what to say. She was cheating on him, but she was planning on leaving him. “Cream, I want a divorce.”

“You’re not divorcing me! You married me, now you have to stay with me!” Cream snapped. He let Darling go and picked Smidge by the right arm, and then slammed her down on her back. “Get the fuck away from her, before I kill you!”

Smidge’s arm broke from that swing and sudden impact. She cringed in pain and struggled to get up. Her back hurt. “If you kill me you will die! Don’t be stupid!” She whacked him hard in the side with her hair. She went to wrap her hair around his leg, when he grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. She got knocked unconscious.

Darling screamed when Cream slammed Smidge down like that. She began to sob when she was knocked unconscious. “Please stop!”

“Primitive creature!” Cream spat at Smidge, before kicking her aside. He glared at his wife and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and walked over to Smidge. “This is your fault! If you stayed home this wouldn’t have happened!” He pushed her down and sneered. “You’re mine, and you won’t ever be owned by anyone else. No one else will ever love you, and you’re worthless!” He began to beat her.

“Stop it! You’re going to hurt the baby!” Darling screamed at each strike. She guarded her belly so that her baby didn’t get hurt. She punched him in the nose and screamed when he broke that same arm.

“You bitch!” Cream looked around for something to hit her with. He found a large stick. He struck her hard upside the head with it. He wiped blood from his nose and groaned. “That really fucking hurt.”

Darling got knocked unconscious. He hit her so hard that it dented her skull. Blood ran out of her mouth, nose, and ears.

“Get up!” Cream rolled Darling over and frowned when he realized she was unconscious. “Son of a bitch!” He kicked her over and glared at her. “Worthless whore.” He turned his attention to Smidge. He rolled her onto her back and glared down at her. “Wake up, you stupid bitch!”

Smidge was jostled awake. She winced and looked up at Cream. “My head and arm hurts…”

“More then that’s going to hurt! You made me kill my wife!” Cream snapped. “I’m going to fuck you up!” He began to beat her. He pinned her down and raped her as well. “If you want to fuck, I’m giving it to you. You nasty creature!” When he was finished, he spit at her, and then flew off. His aura glowed dark as he disappeared into the shadows.

Smidge screamed when she was attacked. She was barely conscious when Cream took off. She whispered that he was an asshole, before passing out from the pain.


	2. Critical Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge and Darling are found and treated for their injuries.

It took a couple of hours, until Smidge and Darling were found by Dr. River. She had gone out for a walk. She picked up Darling and ran towards the fairy tree with her first, since it was clear she was in the worst shape and was pregnant. She screamed for help as she made her way to the medical area. She got her inside and sat her down in a bed near the back. She saw that Serenity was there, which was good, because Darling was going to need surgery and healing. “Please help her. I’ll be right back. Smidge is hurt too.” She hurried towards where she had found them.

Serenity immediately prepared Darling for surgery. She sedated her just in case she woke up. She began opening her skull right away, to relieve pressure.

Dr. Plum had heard her sister and joined Serenity in the back. Several other medical trolls and fairies joined them to help.

Dr. River got to Smidge and picked her up. She carried her towards the fairy tree. She noticed she was waking up. “Who did this to you?” She asked her semi-conscious adoptive sister. She looked very worried.

Smidge woke up from being moved. She cried out in pain as River carried her. “Cream…” She cringed and looked up at Dr. River. “He raped me…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so sore and was a bloody mess. She closed her eyes and cried. “He killed Darling…”

“No Smidge, she’s alive.” Dr. River got her into the medical area. She gave her pain medicine and began setting her bones. She checked for other injuries as well. “A broken arm, broken ribs, a fractured skull, a concussion, and sexual injuries. I’m so sorry Smidge. Serenity will be out as soon as she is done helping Darling. I can get Selene if you want?”

“Stay…please…” Smidge was in a lot of pain and didn’t want Dr. River to leave. She sniffled and looked over to where Darling was being treated. She was worried. “Is the baby OK?”

“I’m not sure Smidge. She was badly injured. The baby might not make it.” Dr. River held Smidge’s left hand and caressed it gently.

“Who did this?!” Jaxon came in and went to check his sister. No one was letting him near her. “Who hurt my little sister?!” He looked upset. He couldn’t get to the back room.

“Smidge said it was Cream.” Dr. River watched him and frowned.

Smidge let out a groan and closed her eyes.

Jaxon turned to Dr. River and Smidge. He walked over to them and frowned. “Cream did this? Oh my god Smidge, you’re badly injured.” He was afraid to touch her. “I’m so sorry. I knew he was a bad seed.” He looked mad. He began to pace with worry.

Keith came in and hurried to Smidge’s side. He got into the bed and looked at her. “You’ve been beaten. Oh my god…” He sat beside her and ran his hand through her long hair.

“Keith, can you please go get Selene?” Dr. River looked sad.

“Absolutely.” Keith got off the bed and ran to get Selene.

Jaxon sat by Smidge’s bed and put his face into his hands. “I should have never approved of this marriage.”

Dr. Plum came out of the back and walked over. “I got her stable, but I’m afraid she suffered a lot of damage to her brain. She might not ever wake up. You can see her but please be careful of her head. I had to leave it open. Her brain swelled up.”

Smidge looked over at Darling and frowned. “She has to be OK…” Tears ran down her cheeks.

Keith came back with Selene. He stood by Smidge’s bed.

Selene began to heal Smidge. “Rest Smidge. You were badly injured.”

Jaxon got up and walked over to Darling’s bed in the back. He looked down at his sister and frowned, seeing that she was still swollen all over, despite being healed. He put his hand on her belly and was relieved to feel the baby give him a light kick. “Fight on little Sprite. I’m going to take care of your mama. It’s going to be alright.” He crawled into the bed with Darling and snuggled up with her. He was deeply concerned. He hoped Darling would make a full recovery.

Smidge slowly relaxed as she was healed. Once her pain eased, she got up and walked over to Darling’s bedside to look at her. She frowned and crawled into the bed with her. She snuggled up with her, sandwiching Darling between her and Jaxon. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had a feeling it was bad, but nothing could have prepared her to see Darling with all those healed bruises and stitches on her head. The hair on the side of her skull had been shaven off, and Smidge knew that Darling loved her long hair. She felt awful for her. No one ever deserved the pain that her friend had endured. She wanted to tear Cream to shreds.

Keith and Dr. River followed Smidge to the back to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. She was still wobbly from her own concussion.

Queen Bee came in and began gathering information, including which direction Smidge saw Cream go. She was determined to find Cream and make him pay for the crimes he had just committed. She looked down at young Darling and shook her head. She wasn’t sure the young fairy would survive her injuries. She headed out the door to give orders to hunt Cream down. She wouldn’t allow darkness to spread on her land. It wasn’t going to be good for any of them.


	3. A Massive Fairy Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several fairies and trolls work together to find Cream.

Later that afternoon, several fairies and trolls gathered to search for Cream, and serve him justice for the attempted murder of Darling and Smidge. Queen Bee faced her people and frowned. “Cream has beaten Darling and Smidge to near death. I want him found and brought back here, dead or alive. Take caution. Smidge told me that his aura was blackened. Trolls might be immune to it, but fairies might be engulfed from it if they allow it. Keep your spirits strong and take caution when approaching him. He’s violent and is not showing any mercy.”

A light silver, almost white fairy was among them. He had light blue eyes, that were clouded with cataracts. He was twenty-one-year-olds, and ready to beat the crap out of Cream, despite not seeing much more then shadows and color. He nodded to the orders and winced when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Mercy, I must do this. He can’t get away with hurting them.”

“I know. Please stay safe.” Mercy pled him. She was a nineteen-year-old purple fairy, with blue eyes and long curly purple hair. She had light purple wings. She was worried about Ice. She had never told him, but she had a crush on him. She wanted to go, but she had to take care of her younger sisters and little brother.

Dr. River came over and smiled. She was going to go to help and to tend to wounds. “I’ll make sure he’s taken care of Mercy.”

“We got this, don’t we River?” Basil was there too and smirked. He didn’t care that he was blind. He was going to beat the crap out of Cream for hurting Darling and Smidge.

“I’m going to tear him to shreds.” Jaxon was ready. He had his white wings spread out and ready to take flight. As soon as Queen Bee gave the OK, he took off like a bolt of lightning.

Ice grabbed River and followed Jaxon’s red feet. He smiled down at Dr. River. “Tell me which way to go.”

Dr. River wasn’t expecting the sudden flight. She squealed in surprise but began watching for Cream. She slowly relaxed. She hadn’t flown much before this, and it was sort of fun. “Go right a little.” She glanced around for Cream.

As the fairies took flight, the trolls took off to search on foot. They were all bound and determined to find Cream.

An hour into the search, Jaxon was tackled into by Cream midflight. He went tumbling to the ground and screamed when his right wing got damaged from the impact. He scrambled to his feet and ignored the pain he felt radiating from his back. He charged at Cream and threw angry punches. He could see the evilness in Cream’s aura and eyes. He kept his spirit strong so that it didn’t take him.

Cream slammed Jaxon down and pinned him down. He licked his lips and laughed. “Come to get your revenge? I don’t think so Jaxon.” He tied him up and pushed him to the ground. He had his way with him and laughed when Jaxon squirmed and cried. “It’s a shame your sister had to die. She was a beautiful fairy. Our sprite would have been beautiful.”

“She’s alive, asshole!” Jaxon struggled under Cream’s weight. He was livid that Cream took control of him. He couldn’t free his feet or hands.

“She’s alive? That’s shocking. I’ll have to come back and get her and my sprite.” Cream finished with Jaxon and took off into a tree without another word.

Jaxon was worried now. He didn’t want Cream touching his sister ever again. He wriggled and kicked hard. He couldn’t free himself from the ties. He didn’t give up, until his muscles were burning from fatigue. His cheeks were flushed red from exhaustion as he waited and hoped that someone found him.

Cream watched him and smirked. He was waiting to see if another troll or fairy showed up. He wasn’t done with his revenge.

It was Basil whom found Jaxon. He felt the vines wrapped around Jaxon’s wrists and ankles. “Who is this?”

“It’s Jaxon. I found Cream, but he overpowered me.” Jaxon was angry at himself. He couldn’t believe Cream dominated him and raped him.

Cream jumped down and grabbed Basil. He slammed him down so hard that it broke Basil’s leg near his ankle. He pinned him down and began to tie him up. “The blind troll. I’m going to have fun making you squeal.” He began to rape him.

Basil hollered in pain and sneered when Cream called him blind. He began whapping him with his hair. He screamed in surprise when Cream had his way with him.

Cream grabbed his knife out of his satchel and cut Basil’s hair all the way off. “It would be wise if you stop resisting.” He stabbed Basil’s right eye with his knife. “Oops, I guess you are really blind. You didn’t see that coming, did you?”

Basil screamed when his eye was stabbed with the knife. Fluids and blood leaked from his eye injury. He closed his eyes and whimpered. He was in a lot of pain.

“What did he ever do to you?! Stop hurting him!” Jaxon snapped at Cream. He was pissed that Cream was torturing Basil.

Cream put his knife away and got off Basil. “He is one of Darling’s friends, so it’s enough incentive. You’ll both die of thirst in a few days, so I’m not worried about it. Enjoy your slow death.” He took off away from them this time. He wanted to rest for a while, before attacking anyone else.

Jaxon watched Cream leave, and then looked at Basil. “Your eye isn’t as bad as it probably feels. It’s going to be alright Basil. We will figure out how to get home.”

Basil nodded and shifted his wrists until his hands slipped out. He untied his feet and winced from his broken leg. He shifted over to Jaxon and untied him. “I can’t walk.”

“It’s alright. I can, but I can’t fly.” Jaxon got up and picked Basil up. “Let’s get back home. Hopefully Cream is found and killed before he hurts anyone else.”

Basil nodded and rested his head on Jaxon’s shoulder. His leg and eye hurt, but at that moment his pride hurt worse. He was quiet as Jaxon carried him home.

It took a few hours, but Jaxon got back home with Basil. He sat Basil down in a medical bed and winced when Serenity checked his wings over. “Easy does it Serenity. My wings are damaged. It hurts.”

Serenity nodded and began to heal Jaxon. She then set Basil’s leg and healed him too. She checked his eye and frowned. “I’m afraid I can’t save that eye Basil. I’m sorry. I’ll perform the surgery as soon as possible to remove the remaining tissues.”

“It’s fine.” Basil muttered. “Not like it matters.” He would never admit that he was blind, but it was going to be obvious now in his right eye. He was livid.

Later that night, everyone returned, but there was no Cream. Everyone went to bed that night, feeling stressed and tense. Cream was still out there and wasn’t afraid to show them all just how pissed he was.


	4. The Adult Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling wakes up from her coma, and it becomes clear she suffered a great deal of damage to her brain.

After what happened to Jaxon and Basil, no one went out alone to search for Cream. He was not found again before Darling woke up. She had been in a coma for a week and had to be given intravenous fluids and tube feedings so that her and her baby could survive. She fluttered her eyes open around the same time that Dr. River was setting up a tube feeding. She squirmed and let out a whimper from the feeling of the tube being fished down her nose. She pulled it out and began to cry. “That’s yucky!”

Dr. River gasped and pulled the tube out. “Easy does it Darling. You were badly injured.” She didn’t want her moving around too much. She hadn’t had her surgery yet to close her open skull. She didn’t want more damage to happen.

Darling slowly calmed down, now that the feeding tube was out of her nose. She looked at her arm and frowned when she saw the intravenous line. She gasped. “I’m sick?” She looked horrified. “Am I going to die?!”

“No Darling, you’re not going to die. You’re going to be alright.” Dr. River smiled softly. “Don’t move around too much. You were hurt badly, and your head can’t be hit by anything right now.”

“Did I fall out of the tree?” Darling put her hand over her mouth. “Mama is going to be so mad!” She teared up. “Don’t tell on me…”

Dr. River frowned and looked down. She knew Darling’s mother died a few years earlier. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that her mom was gone. She had a feeling this was the result of her head injury. “Don’t worry Darling, I won’t tell on you. Are you hungry?”

“I’m really hungry. Can I have honey and crisps?” Darling licked her lips and smiled. She loved honey and toast.

“I can do that for you.” Dr. River was glad it was something they had at the medical area. She fixed her up the small meal and gave it to her, with a glass of apple juice.

Darling ate it all and drank. She looked at River and smiled. “Thank you, kind lady.”

“Darling? How old are you?” Dr. River wanted to see how much she remembered. It appeared Darling didn’t remember her.

“I’m eight years old.” Darling smiled at her. She looked down at her belly and gasped. “Did I eat a gooseberry?!”

Dr. River cringed at that answer. The brain damage was worse than she thought. She put her hand on Darling’s belly. “No Darling, that is not a gooseberry. That’s your unborn sprite.” She smiled when she felt the little one kick at her hand. She was glad the little one was still fighting.

“I’m having a baby?” Darling looked confused. “But I’m not an adult.”

Dr. River drooped her ears and sat beside her. “I know it’s scary, but I’ll help take care of you. We all will.”

Jaxon came in and smiled when he saw that Darling was awake. “She woke up. This is great.” He walked over and gave Darling a gentle hug.

“Hi…” Darling looked shy. She noticed that Jaxon looked like her older brother, but the brother she remembered was nine, not twenty-one. She looked confused.

“She reverted to eight. I’m not sure she will regain her memories. I’m very sorry Jaxon.” Dr. River sat down by them. “Smidge is going to freak out when she finds out.”

Jaxon felt his heart break. He sat beside Darling and took her hand. “I’m going to take care of you.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was very worried about his little sister.

“Don’t cry.” Darling grabbed a tissue and dried his face. “It’s going to be alright. I’m not going to die.”

Dr. River smiled softly. “That’s right. You’re not going to die. We’re all going to take good care of you. Aren’t we Jax?”

Jaxon sniffled and nodded. “We’re going to take very good care of you.” He looked up when he heard tiny feet making their way over to Darling’s bed. “Hi Smidge, hi Keith.”

“She’s awake.” Smidge got on the bed and smiled at Darling. She sat by her and took her hand. “Cream hit your head very hard.”

Keith looked up at Darling and smiled softly. “She looks better today.”

“Hello new friends.” Darling smiled at Smidge and Keith. She thought they were kids and she liked the idea of having more friends.

“Smidge, she reverted to eight. She doesn’t remember you, but with time she might regain her memories.” Dr. River watched them. She was so worried. She knew how close Smidge was to Darling.

“But we just promised to take good care of her.” Jaxon sniffled and smiled when Darling dried his tears again.

Smidge drooped her ears and hugged Darling. “That’s right. We’ll take good care of you.” She could feel her heart break. She wasn’t sure what to do. The last conversation they had, they talked about getting married. She wasn’t sure if that would happen now. The only troll she ever knew that had suffered a brain injury before was Basil, and he only lost his sight. She wasn’t sure how to help Darling, but she was going to do all she could to make Darling’s life much better than it was when Cream controlled her life.


	5. Making A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends gather to figure out how to get justice from Cream’s attacks.

A month had passed since Darling had awakened from her coma. She had surgery to repair her skull and was now back home. She spent most of her time sleeping, but when she was awake, she was active and hyper.

Jaxon refused to leave her side. He wanted her safe and knew Cream would do what he could to get his hands on his sister. When she was awake, he was with her, and when she slept, he slept with her. A task that was wearing him out a little. He struggled mostly because he was starting to feel nauseous. Just like trolls, male fairies were capable to reproducing. He was pregnant with Cream’s sprite, which really freaked him out. 

Unfortunately, Jaxon wasn’t the only one that was pregnant. It appeared trolls and fairies were sexually compatible, because Smidge was also expecting, and she had never mated with a male troll. She was at Darling’s home, puking into the toilet. She felt awful.

A couple of friends of Darling and Smidge were over to help. One was a green fairy with dark green hair, green eyes, and dark green wings. Her name was Bliss. She rubbed Smidge’s back as she got sick.

Darling was right by the door frame, watching Smidge get sick. “Did she catch a stomach bug? She needs soup and crackers!” She looked worried.

“I’ll start a pot of soup.” Jaxon went to set up to make soup. He put a pot on the wood stove and put a few logs in to help heat it up. He got to work on making dough for bread, so they could dip it in the soup.

Alu was another friend of Darling’s. She had just got done cleaning the sleeping area. She walked over to Darling’s side. She frowned, seeing that Smidge was just finishing getting sick. “Is there anything I can do to help?” The white fairy had baby blue eyes and long white hair. She looked deeply concerned.

“Yes Alu. Can you please get me some mint tea?” Smidge cleaned her face and rinsed her mouth out. She closed the lid to the toilet and headed into the main area to help make lunch.

“It smells like puke in here.” Branch came in to check on Darling. He smiled when he saw that Alu and Bliss were over. “Look at this. Smidge’s girlfriends are all gathered.”

“I have more then this Branch.” Smidge giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Darling walked over to Branch and began playing with his royal blue hair. She began to make a small braid. “Hi…”

“Wait, did you just call me a girl?” Jaxon shot a glare towards Branch. He wasn’t amused. He cut up some carrot and put them in the pot.

Alu blushed and stifled a giggle. The twenty-year-old was shy, but amused. She took off to get mint for Smidge. “I’ll be right back.”

Bliss walked over to Branch and hugged him. “You know, if you’re jealous, you can always come visit me.” She winked and gave him a warm smile. The eighteen-year-old was single and went both ways. She was very interested in Branch and his large family.

“You’ve mated with Smidge?” Branch gave Jaxon a strange look. He had two females fussing over him, but he was actually more interested in Jaxon. He was more interested in mating with males.

“No, I’ve never mated with her. I’d break her.” Jaxon smiled at Branch. He gasped when Smidge whacked his butt. “What?!”

Smidge looked up at him, and then at his exposed, flaccid member. She had never seen it erect, but it was large, even when it was hanging. “Yeah, you might split me in half.” She shuddered as the memory of Cream raping her flooded back into her memory. He had left her in a lot of pain.

Bliss got quiet and looked down when she noticed that Smidge was disturbed. She wondered if Smidge would ever allow a male to touch her again. It had to be scary, being violently attacked and raped.

Darling was on her fifth small braid. Branch was going to end up with a whole head of tiny braids if she continued. She loved playing with hair, and her hair had been cut all the way up. Luckily it grew fast and was already back down to her shoulder blades.

Branch checked Jaxon out and smirked. “Yeah, he might, but boy would he feel good.” He smiled up at Jaxon and blushed when Jaxon glared at him.

“I’m not in the mood Branch.” Jaxon grumbled and put the bread dough into the wood stove. “I was raped just over a month ago. I’m still recovering from it, and I’ve got to keep Darling safe. Cream is still alive.” He sighed and sat down with a huff. “That bastard got me pregnant.”

“Got me pregnant too.” Smidge sat down by Jaxon and sighed.

Darling gasped when she heard Jaxon say bastard. She put her hands over her mouth. “I’m telling!” She took off to go tattle on Jaxon.

“Darling!” Branch followed her and escorted her back to her home. “Stay with us. I’ll punish him. Don’t worry, OK?” He looked at Jaxon and smirked when Jaxon glared at him.

Darling calmed down and went back to braiding. “No cussing…”

“See what I mean? She’s so fast.” Jaxon sighed and put his hand on his belly.

“You can always come over to my home if you want some fun Branch.” Bliss offered again. She bit her bottom lip. She was interested in Branch, and her own urges and hormones had her begging for some love.

Smidge giggled and looked at Bliss. “You know he has three mates, right? You’ll get pounced.”

“I don’t think she would mind.” Alu came in with mint and began preparing tea for Smidge. She stirred the soup while she was over there.

“Sex is actually not why I’m here today.” Branch smiled softly. “I came to talk to you about Cream. I’ve gathered some trolls and fairies, and we’re going to take Lily, Coffee, Sugar, and Cinnamon out to search for him. Those tokami are not going to let Cream harm anyone else.” He had a huge grin on his face. Lily’s kittens had been named Coffee, Sugar, and Cinnamon. They had long turned into adults, and were fiercely protective of the trolls and fairies.

“Please don’t go out alone. You saw what he did to your mate, and us three. We don’t want you hurt.” Smidge looked concerned. She wanted to go help, but she needed to stay with Darling. She made a promise to protect her, and she was going to keep her promise, even if it meant missing out on a fight and revenge.

“I’ll go with him.” Bliss smiled and inched closer, until she was close enough to take his hand.

“I’ll go too.” Alu looked wary, but she knew if they worked together, they would take Cream down.

“Sounds like a good plan. Who else is going?” Jaxon got up and went to stir the soup, and then took the bread out of the oven.

Branch listed off several trolls and Fairies; including Basil, Ice, Mercy, River, Stream, Sassafras, Sky, Creek, Mist, and Guy Diamond.

“Sounds like a strong group.” Bliss smiled at Branch. “When do we leave?”

“I plan on getting everyone gathered in the morning.” Branch smiled and put his hand on his hair. He chuckled noticing Darling had braided all of his hair. “Thanks Darling.” He gave her a hug and held her. He was so glad she was alive but was sad that she wasn’t the same. He hoped with time she would get better. He put his hand on her belly and looked down. “You be good for uncle Branch, while I’m gone, alright?”

Darling put her hand on her belly and giggled when she felt a kick. “That feels funny.”

“Thank you so much for taking care of our family.” Jaxon gave Branch a hug and sighed. He wasn’t sure what he would do without his friends.


	6. Just A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch settles down with his family for the night, before going out to look for Cream.

Later that night, Branch began getting his family settled for the night. As the last trolling fell asleep, he joined Basil, Sassafras, and Stream in bed. He snuggled right in and smiled when he felt Stream’s warm embrace. “I love all of you. It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow, but I have a good feeling about this. Cream’s going to wish he never messed with my family.”

“No kidding. Please stay safe.” Basil snuggled up to Branch. He was very nervous, since Cream had hurt him, but he knew his mates wouldn’t allow it to happen again. He wanted his revenge. His hair had grown back, and he now wore a patch over his right eye, so he didn’t scare the kids. His pride was slowly coming back, but he worried about being pregnant with Cream’s baby. He had found out earlier that day that Smidge was pregnant. It was scary.

“Yeah, no dying on us.” Sassafras reached over Basil and rubbed Branch’s back. “I need you safe.”

“We’ll protect each other, right boys?” Stream smiled and cuddled close. He had asked Queen Goldie to watch their children while they were gone. He was given stern instruction to ensure that no one was killed.

They all nodded in agreement.

Bliss poked her head in. She sighed and swallowed hard. She stepped in and cleared her throat.

Branch scrambled to his feet and went to see who was in their home. He was about to defend his family, when he saw it was Bliss. He sighed and raised a brow. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright with Darling and Smidge?”

“I can’t sleep.” Bliss blushed and hugged into him. “I’m sorry for intruding, but I have to say it before we go to battle. I want to spend more time with you and your family. I see how you are with the young trollings, and with the young sprites. I…I want to be a part of it.”

Basil came out and smiled when he heard Bliss asking to join their family. “Branch? I wouldn’t have a problem with that.”

Stream and Sassafras joined them in the front area. They looked between their mates and young Bliss. They both nodded in agreement. They had no problem with this either. All of them had wanted to try mating with a fairy, and Bliss was beautiful.

Branch blushed and hugged her back. He looked at her and smiled when he saw his mates agree to it. He chuckled and caressed her cheek. “Alright Bliss, you can join our family.”

Bliss squealed with joy and kissed him all over. She turned to Stream and gave him the same treatment. She then pounced on Basil and giggled when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She returned his kiss and purred.

Sassafras chuckled and waited his turn to kiss her. He snuck a kiss to Branch while he waited. “Let’s head for bed.” He held his mate’s hand and led them towards their bed.

Basil led Bliss towards the bed and continued their lip lock. He growled playfully when Sassafras tried to wriggle his way between them. He shoved him over and laughed when he felt Stream slap his buttocks. “She’s mine!”

“Share!” Stream laughed and pulled his mate off the young fairy.

Branch laughed and went to lay over Bliss. He was shoved off by Basil. “Good grief!” He chuckled and pulled Basil off Bliss by the ankle. “Basil wants to mate her first.” He was amused.

Bliss giggled and watched as the boys fought over her. “Oh, my goodness.” She watched and wondered who was going to be the first to claim her.

Sassafras wriggled in and began to kiss Bliss. He ran his hand through her long hair. He rubbed her vulva gently. He was eager. He pushed his swollen length into her and moaned loudly as he thrust his hips.

“Sassy won…” Basil grumbled and smacked Sassafras’ buttocks. He got on top of Sassafras and grinded him. He shivered and pushed his length into Sassafras. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted to mate.

Branch chuckled and turned to Stream. “Well, guess we have to wait.” He snuggled into Stream and kissed him passionately. He rubbed Stream’s member and groaned.

Stream moaned and kissed Branch hungrily. “I don’t mind. I have you.” He ran his hand down Branch’s hips. “Mine…”

Bliss had never mated with a male before, but she wasn’t disappointed. She moaned loudly and curled her toes. “Oh my god, Sass…” She kissed him and held him close. She felt her core squeeze around him, and fluids leak from her vaginal opening. She was very pleased.

“Feels so good Bliss and Basil.” Sassafras kissed her eagerly and thrust his hips in rhythm with Basil. The double sensation made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Basil kissed Sassafras along his back and neck. He moaned when he felt Sass tighten his muscles. He bucked his hips faster. He felt a lot more relaxed, loving on his Sassy.

Branch positioned himself over Stream and pushed his length into him. He thrust his hips eagerly. He was glad they were close, right before such a tense encounter. They all needed this.

All five of them took turns with each other for the next three hours, before settling to go to sleep. All the boys had had a chance with Bliss, and she was satisfied. She was sandwiched between the four young males, as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Angry Fairies And Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of fairies and trolls search for Cream.

The next morning, Queen Bee was over at Darling’s home. She had an idea and needed Darling to pull the idea off. She peeked in and smiled at Jaxon. “Is Darling awake?”

Darling got up and hurried over to Queen Bee. She hugged her and smiled. “Hi…” She really liked Queen Bee. She thought she as a great friend.

“She is. Is everything alright?” Jaxon looked concerned. He thought perhaps Cream had come to the fairy tree.

Smidge came out of the bathroom and looked up at Queen Bee quietly. She wondered why she was there.

“I have an idea of how we can get Cream out of hiding. I was going to use Darling as bait, which means she has to go out with the war party.” Queen Bee held Darling and ran her hand through the young fairy’s dark blue hair.

The mention of Cream got Darling excited. She didn’t remember what happened, or that he had been abusive. She wriggled out of Queen Bee’s grasp and grinned. “Are we playing hide and go seek?! I’ll go find him!” Darling hurried outside and stretched her wings. She took off to go find Cream.

“Absolutely not!” Jaxon gasped when she took off. “Darling!” He followed her as fast as he could.

“Oh my god!” Smidge followed them and stopped at the edge of the tree. She cursed and stomped her foot. “Why would you do that?! Now her and the baby are in grave danger, again!”

Queen Bee blinked and cocked her head in confusion when Darling took off. She followed and picked up Smidge. She followed after Darling and Jaxon before they disappeared. “Branch! Let’s go!”

Branch was on the ground and nodded. He led the trolls by foot on the tokami’s. He was on Lily as they hurried after Darling. His mates were on Lily with him.

Sugar was right behind her mother. She had several trolls on her back.

Cinnamon and Coffee followed and looked around for danger.

Darling looked around for Cream. She noticed that Jaxon was behind her, so she sped up, thinking this was a game. She giggled and weaved around trees. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She was having fun.

“Darling! Come back here! You’re heavily pregnant! This isn’t safe!” Jaxon’s heart was racing. He dodged trees and bushes as he followed his little sister. He was having trouble keeping up with her. She was so fast.

Cream was out patrolling the area nearby looking for food, when he heard Darling’s giggle. He looked around and spotted her. He smirked and headed towards her. He couldn’t believe that she was not only alive, but upright. He caught up with her and grabbed her. He took off as fast as he could away from Jaxon.

“He’s got her! Oh my god! Hurry!” Smidge was very upset now. She whacked Queen Bee for allowing this. She wasn’t amused.

Queen Bee ignored the whack and continued flying. She didn’t want them to lose Cream and Darling.

Branch saw it. He directed Lily in that direction. Luckily, she was a fast and slender tokami. She caught up with Cream and pounced. She caught him and pinned him down. She growled and hissed at him.

Darling went tumbling and came to a stop with a scream of pain. She had twisted her ankle when Cream let her go. “Owwie!!!” She began to sob.

Dr. River got off Coffee and ran over to Darling. She gently picked her up and carried her to Coffee. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” She carried her over to Serenity so she could be healed.

Jaxon followed Dr. River to make sure Darling was tended to. He looked angry. That had been a very bad idea. He hoped that the baby was OK. He was glad Darling wasn’t lost forever or killed.

Branch scrambled off Lily and pulled out his knife. He smirked when his mates pulled Cream from Lily’s paws. “Cream, you will pay for the crimes you have committed. Do you have any last words?”

“Fuck off!” Cream snapped angrily. “You may be able to kill me, but you haven’t seen the last of the dark fairies!” He glared at Branch. He had a feeling his throat was going to be slit open.

“No thank you. Unlike you, I’m choosier who I mate with, and I treat my partners with respect. Goodbye Cream.” Branch reached down and slowly cut Cream’s penis off. He ignored the screams as he also removed his scrotum and testis. He tossed them to the side and watched Cream bleed out.

Cream struggled under the weight of Stream, Bliss, Basil, and Sassafras. He glared at Branch and gritted his teeth. “God damn it! Kill me! This fucking hurts!”

“You get to bleed to death. A small price compared to the four lives you changed forever. Rot in hell.” Branch put his knife away and crossed his arms.

Cream screamed in anger and struggled for a while. He began begging for help when he realized that it was taking too long to die, but no one helped him. They were all livid that he caused Darling, Jaxon, Basil, and Smidge’s lives so much pain. It took some time, but he finally succumb to the injuries. He went still, and the darkness seemed to float out of him. Everyone avoided it and left so that it didn’t claim another fairy.

Branch and his family got on Lily. Everyone headed home. They looked forward to living in peace. Darling was no longer in danger from Cream, and that gave them all a lot of peace.


	8. Sweet Little Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling experiences the miracle of childbirth.

After Cream was killed, peace returned to the fairy tree. Darling was able to make it to her due date without any problems. She woke up in the morning and headed for the kitchen. She looked for something to drink. She got some water and drank. She then headed over to Jaxon and snuggled up to him. She had a worried expression on her face.

“Are you alright Darling?” Jaxon held her. He had a feeling she was uncomfortable. She had been bubbly lately, and her expression told him that she wasn’t in the mood to do anything but cuddle.

“My tummy hurts.” Darling sniffled and hugged into him. She began to cry softly.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Jaxon held her and put his hand on her swollen belly. He could feel that it was tight. “You’re having a contraction. The baby might be ready to come.”

Smidge cracked her eyes open and looked over at them. She got up and walked over. “Is she in labor?”

Darling calmed down when the contraction eased. She snuggled close to Jaxon. “I’m having the baby?” She sniffled and looked up into his red eyes. “Why does it hurt?”

“I think so Smidge. It hurts because your muscles are stretching and squeezing so that the baby can come out of your body. I’m going to see if your water broke yet.” Jaxon checked between her legs. He saw some blood, but no fluids yet. “Not yet. Let’s get your bed ready.” He got up and went to get her bed comfortable.

Smidge sat by Darling and held her hand. “It’s alright Darling. I’m here for you mama.”

Darling watched Jaxon leave, and then turned to Smidge and grasped her hand tightly during another contraction. She began to cry again. “It really hurts!”

Jaxon got her bed ready quickly and went to get her out of his bed. He took her hand and checked to see if she was still contracting. He felt it ease and gently picked her up. He carried her to her bed and gently sat her down.

Smidge got some water and a cloth and followed Jaxon. She watched Darling with concern. She hoped it would go smoothly for the young mama.

Darling held onto Jaxon and refused to let go when he sat her down. She snuggled up to him and whimpered. She was scared.

Jaxon noticed she wasn’t letting go, so he snuggled close and held her. “I’m right here little sister. You’re so strong. You can do this.” He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. “Deep breaths.”

Smidge sat behind Darling and rubbed her back. She wanted to help but wasn’t sure how. Birth always took a long time. She hoped it would go alright for her mate.

Darling tensed up during the next contraction and whimpered. “I’m dying!” She startled when her water broke. Her eyes went wide. “I’m sorry!” She thought she peed herself. She tried to get up, but she was in too much pain.

“It’s alright, you’re doing a great job.” Jaxon reassured her. “Your water broke. It means the baby is coming soon. You’re going to have a tiny sprite to love very soon.”

Smidge smiled softly and snuggled into the laboring mother. “It’s alright mama.”

Darling grasped onto Jaxon and sniffled. “I’m not in trouble?” She was worried about the fluids that had leaked out of her.

“No little sis, you’re not in trouble.” Jaxon ran his hand through her long hair and began to hum. He wanted her to stay calm.

A couple of hours later, Darling tried to get up again. She was quivering at this point. “I need to potty really badly.” She screamed during a contraction. She bared down and hollered in pain. “It hurts!” She reached down, thinking her insides were coming out. She touched the top of her baby’s head. “I’m dying!” She bared down again and pushed. She was petrified.

“Stay here sis. That’s it, push hard. The baby is right here.” Jaxon supported the baby when the head came out. He was worried Darling would try to bolt, but so far, her legs didn’t seem to want to work during labor. He was grateful.

“Almost there Darling. I see the baby. You’re so strong.” Smidge held her hand. “Squeeze my hand mama.” She winced when Darling squeezed hard.

Darling screamed again in agony, as her baby made her way out. She looked down when the baby came out and gasped. “A sprite!” She took the baby from Jaxon and held her. “It’s a baby sprite!” She was shaking with excitement and adrenaline. She breathed hard and rolled onto her back. She put the baby on her chest and held her close.

The newborn sprite looked just like her mama. She let out cries as her mom laid her on her chest. She was healthy and loud.

“Look at what you did! I’m so proud of you!” Jaxon took the cloth and began cleaning his niece. “She’s so pretty Darling.”

Smidge helped Jaxon clean the baby. She smiled when the little sprite cried. “She’s so pretty.”

Darling slowly calmed down and watched her baby. “Can I keep her?”

“Of course, you can! She’s all yours Darling. You worked so hard for your baby. You deserve her.” Jaxon chuckled and helped Darling set her baby up to nurse. He smiled when the little sprite latched on. “That’s a good baby girl.” He was a proud uncle.

“I’ll help you if you want Darling.” Smidge put her hand on the little sprite’s back and rubbed it gently. She was so proud of Darling. She handled labor a lot better than she expected with her brain damage.

“I’m OK with help.” Darling smiled at Smidge. She looked down at her baby and watched her nurse. “That feels funny…” She sighed tiredly. The labor and delivery had been tiring.

“Is everything alright in here?” A young green fairy with light green hair, eyes, and wings came in to check on them. He was a dwarf fairy by the name of Jadice. He was friends with Smidge and had been worried about all that screaming.

“Come on in Jadice. Everything is just fine. Darling just had her sprite.” Jaxon began cleaning up the mess.

Darling looked at the door and smiled when Jadice came in. “Look what I did!” She pointed to her baby. She was so proud of her baby.

“She did a fantastic job. Such a pretty sprite.” Smidge watched Darling and snuggled close.

“She looks just like her mama. Do you have a name for her?” Jadice sat by Smidge and watched the little one suckle on her mama.

“Darling.” Darling giggled and smiled. “She looks just like me!”

“Darling?” Jaxon hoped Darling would give her a unique name, but it was her baby. He wasn’t going to argue.

“Naming her after you?” Smidge chuckled in amusement.

“She looks very cute. Welcome to our world Little Darling.” Jadice knew a nickname was in that Sprite’s future, but for now he planned on calling her Little Darling. He hoped to get a chance to hold the baby. He loved children.

“My Little Darling.” Darling noticed that Little Darling let go, so she snuggled her close to her chest. She closed her eyes and yawned. She was worn out from labor. She began to doze off.

“You wore your mama out little one.” Jaxon smiled softly. He laid down with Darling and supported the baby. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he was determined to make sure Darling raised her own baby. He knew Smidge would help her too. She deserved it after all that she had gone through.


	9. Visitors For Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling has some visitors over to meet the new baby.

Later that day, Poppy, Sky, and Creek were over to check in on Darling. Smidge was Poppy’s best friend after all, and Smidge seemed to be very serious about taking care of Darling. Poppy walked over to Smidge and gave her a huge hug. “How are things going for you and Darling?” She put her hand on Smidge’s belly and smiled when Smidge’s baby wriggled.

“She’s doing great. She’s already bonded to her daughter and named her after herself.” Smidge smiled at Poppy, but the smile faded when Poppy put her hand on her belly. She had been nervous but wasn’t about to admit that she feared what might happen when she gave birth. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she might die when her time to give birth came. She had already talked to Serenity and Selene about doing the surgery when her due date drew near. She really didn’t want to die. Darling needed her.

“Are you doing alright Smidge?” Poppy looked worried. She sat down by her and pulled her into a gentle hug. “I’m here for you. I can tell something is bothering you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Poppy.” Smidge hugged her back and closed her eyes. She sighed softly and snuggled into her friend. She missed her, but she had been so busy lately with Darling, and Poppy had been busy with her newborn twins.

Poppy frowned and held her friend close. She had a feeling Smidge was still trying to cope with the beating and rape. She didn’t blame her for struggling. It had to be hard.

Darling walked over and sat by Smidge. She frowned and gently gave the baby to Smidge. “I don’t feel good.”

Smidge tucked Little Darling into her hair. “Jaxon!” She looked worried. Usually when Darling claimed she didn’t feel good, she either puked, or had a seizure. She grabbed a trashcan and held it in front of Darling.

Jaxon hurried over. “What happened?”

Poppy watched Darling and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Darling fell back and began seizing. She didn’t have them frequently, but she had had seizures occasionally since her brain injury. She sometimes got a warning before they happened.

“Thank god she gave me the baby. I would have taken her anyway, but she seemed to know.” Smidge was grateful. She watched her poor mate. She didn’t want to think of what could have happened if she had the newborn in her arms when she began to seize.

Jaxon made sure Darling didn’t fall and supported her the best he could, without injuring himself. He looked worried. “She hasn’t had one for a month. I was hoping they were gone.”

“What are you going to do about the baby?” Sky had watched quietly and looked very worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to Darling’s baby.

“Yeah, she could have one of those and hurt Little Darling.” Creek frowned. He looked worried too.

“She’s raising the baby. I promised her she got to raise her.” Jaxon flushed. He didn’t want anyone taking his niece from Darling. Darling worked so hard to protect her baby, and he felt that she deserved to keep her, no matter what.

“I wouldn’t let her hurt her baby.” Smidge gently took Little Darling out of her hair and held her over her shoulder. She patted her back gently and waited for Darling to recover.

Little Darling yawned and let out a tiny burp. She was content for now.

Darling’s seizure calmed down. She began to regain consciousness but had a headache. She curled up on her side and groaned.

“Smidge has this boys. It’s going to be just fine.” Poppy smiled at her husbands. She knew they were protective, but she felt there was nothing to worry about.

Sky looked worried but didn’t argue. He didn’t dare argue with Smidge. He wanted to live.

Creek sighed and nodded. “Looks like you two have it under control.”

Jaxon calmed down and gently picked up Darling. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. “Rest mama. I’ll take care of Little Darling.”

“OK Jax. Can I have a cookie?” Darling whispered. She was still sore from the birth, and the seizure just made her extra sore.

“Of course, little sis.” Jaxon went to make a fresh batch of cookies.

Poppy came into the kitchen and smiled when she noticed Jaxon was making cookies. “I can help.” She began setting out ingredients.

Smidge laid down with Little Darling and rested her on her chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. In about three months she was going to have a little trolling sprite to take care of. She hoped Little Darling would give her practice. She was nervous but was going to try to be the best mom for her baby, if she survived the birth.


	10. Some Much Needed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge gets some down time with one of her friends.

A month later, Darling was feeling much better, and was adjusting well to motherhood. She was attentive of Little Darling and fed her without being reminded. The only issue she seemed to have was keeping Little Darling clean and dry. She often forgot to check her diaper.

Smidge was on it though. She smelled those stinky diapers with her sensitive nose and changed her as soon as she knew Little Darling had soiled herself. She was adjusting to motherhood too and was bonded to Little Darling. When Darling needed a break, she had the little one snuggled up close. She loved her little bean.

Jaxon slept when he could. He was four months pregnant and fatigued. It was hard for him, because Darling was feeling better and wanted to go outside a lot. He always followed her to make sure the baby stayed safe.

Jadice came over to check on them. He knew Jaxon and Smidge were four months pregnant, so he wanted to make sure they got help. He walked over to Darling and sat by her. “How is Little Darling?”

“She eats a lot.” Darling had Little Darling on her shoulder. She patted her back and smiled when her baby burped. “You can hold her.” She handed her off and went to go play outside. She loved snuggles with her baby, but she had been bored and restless. She stretched her wings and flew off to find a friend to play with.

Jaxon followed her to make sure she stayed safe, and to make sure she came back before Little Darling’s next feeding.

“That’s the first time she’s left without Little Darling since the little one was born. I would be honored if I were you.” Smidge sat by Jadice and watched Little Darling. She knew Jaxon would have Darling handled. She wanted to visit Jadice and watch her little daughter. She leaned into him and sighed softly. She wanted to cuddle badly. It didn’t feel right to snuggle up with Darling. Not with how she was acting like an eight-year-old.

“She trusts me.” Jadice smiled at Smidge and watched as the little one drifted off to sleep. “She’s so cute.” He looked at Smidge and reached over to snuggle her close. He rubbed her back soothingly and watched her admire the baby. “Smidge? I was wondering if I could help you and Darling out? I know it’s getting harder for you. I can help with the babies, and with Darling.”

Smidge looked up at him and fused her brows. She shifted and put her back to him. She had mixed feelings. She wanted someone she trusted to help, but she didn’t want to admit that she was tired and couldn’t do this alone. Jaxon had been a great help so far, but she knew he needed to live his own life too. He was going to be a single dad with a newborn baby soon. It really wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry Smidge. I didn’t mean to strike a nerve.” Jadice frowned and looked down. He felt bad for bringing it up now.

“Well it did, alright? You’re not the only one who thinks I’m too weak to do this. I have my pride you know. I…” Smidge took a deep breath and looked down at her swollen belly. “I just want what is best for Darling. She never deserved what happened to her. She’s a great friend and lover. I was going to marry her Jadice. I practically proposed to her the day we were attack. Now she’s reverted to a child, and if I want to make love, I can’t because that’s like making love to a child. It’s not right…” She startled when he touched her shoulder. She moved his hand away and cringed. “What is going to happen if I die in childbirth? I’m not exactly the right size to push out a tiny bean when his penis was so big that it ripped me in half. Little Darling is big compared to what my vaginal opening is. I would bleed to death. I’m so scared that I won’t make it to the surgical area in time.”

“You’re so strong Smidge. Childbirth will be nothing to you. I know you’ll make it.” Jadice gently pulled her close and held her. He knew she was scared, but he was determined to make sure nothing bad happened to her. He was protective of her.

Smidge pushed at him as he held her close. She grumbled and growled at first, before she felt him kiss her cheek. She whimpered and teared up. She buried her face into his chest and cried quietly. She needed this embrace, but the rape and beating had her traumatized.

“It’s alright Smidge. It’s me. I’ve got you.” Jadice knew she was scared, even though she appeared to be trying to hide it. He shifted Little Darling and held her in one arm, and comforted Smidge with the other arm. He let her cry and didn’t say a word. He had a feeling this was the first good cry she had had since the traumatic experience.

Smidge sniffled and slow calmed down. She hugged into him and rubbed her nose. “I didn’t cry. Say anything and I’ll tear you to pieces.”

Jadice smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll keep my mouth shut. I know you have your pride.” He kissed her forehead and held her close. He was glad she got that out of her system.

Smidge began to doze off. She was exhausted and couldn’t help it.

Jadice held them and smiled. He was more then happy to snuggle with them.

It was about half an hour later, that Smidge woke up. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Jadice watched her retreat to the bathroom. He took Little Darling to her tiny bed and sat her down so she could sleep. He tucked her in with a blanket and smiled at her. “You’re so cute.”

Smidge was soon done. She came out and walked over to Jadice. She took his hand and looked at him. “I accept your offer.” She reached in for a kiss and held him as her lips touched his lips.

Jadice smiled and held her close. He kissed her back. “I’m going to take good care of you, Darling, and Little Darling.”

“You better, or I’ll tear you to shreds.” Smidge ran her finger along his chest. “I want to do this. Please…” She dragged him towards her bed and pinned him down. She began rubbing his member. She needed him.

Jadice wasn’t expecting her to want sex. Not yet that was. He gasped when she touched him gently. He moaned and watched her. He let her take control. He groaned when his member began to swell in her hand.

Smidge smiled and seated herself so her vaginal opening was over his member. She pushed down and began to move her hips slowly. She moaned and looked down at him. “You’re mine now…” She reached down and began kissing him hungrily.

Jadice had never mated before, so this was new to him. The nineteen-year-old moaned loudly in pleasure and returned her kiss. “Yes, all yours.” He held her hips and moved his hips with hers. “Oh my god Smidge…” He bit his bottom lip as she shifted her hips.

Smidge held his shoulders as she moved her hips up and down, and side to side. She was glad he asked. She had no regrets. She purred and kissed him again. She didn’t let this lip lock go.

Jadice groaned and kissed her back hungrily. He shivered as he began filling her with his cum. 

Smidge shivered in delight and rubbed his cheek. “That’s my boy.” She kissed along his neck and ear. She was pleased. She continued moving her hips. She didn’t want this to end.

This continued for an hour. Jaxon came home with Darling, knowing Little Darling would be hungry soon. He heard moans and covered his eyes when he saw Jadice on top of Smidge. “Sorry Smidge, I’ll take Darling and Little Darling out.” He knew Smidge was polygamous, so this wasn’t a surprise.

Darling walked over and smirked. She looked at Smidge and licked her lips. “That looks like fun.”

Jadice saw Darling and took her hand. He pulled her down gently and tested a kiss. He was pleasantly surprised that she kissed him back. “We’ll finish when Little Darling wakes for a feed Jaxon. Go have some alone time?”

Darling kissed Jadice back and looked at Smidge. She pulled her close and kissed her too.

Smidge was glad that Darling seemed to be OK with this adult activity. She kissed her mate back and fingered Darling gently.

Jaxon nodded and turned his back to them. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He headed outside and watched the outside of the house for a few minutes. He backed up slowly, and then sat down. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He had been helping Darling for the last four months. He had completely dropped his life for her.

Jadice thrust his hips into Smidge and moaned. He was enjoying this.

Darling moaned and shivered. She kissed Smidge hungrily. She liked how this felt. She put her hand down where Smidge was rubbing. “Feels so good.”

“I’m glad it feels good Darling.” Smidge was gentle for now, since she wasn’t sure how Darling would react to rough sex. She was glad that she seemed to still retain the desire to mate. She had been worried for nothing.

The three of them mated for another hour, until Little Darling woke up hungry. The three of them were a lot more relaxed now. They snuggled up with each other as Little Darling suckled on her mama’s breast. An overwhelming sense of peace filled the room for the first time in months.


	11. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon gets a break from taking care of his sister.

With Darling busy at home with Smidge and Jadice, Jaxon wasn’t sure what to do. After sitting by her home for a little while, he got up and headed to his home to check on it and make sure beetles and flies didn’t completely destroy it. He opened his door and sighed in relief. It was clean. A little too clean. He looked around, thinking someone had been in his home. He was right. Someone had been in his home. 

Harper had taken it upon herself to clean Jaxon’s home once every two weeks. She hoped he would be able to go home soon. She happened to be in his home at that moment, dusting his bedroom. Cleaning never took long, since Jaxon had been living at Darling’s home the last four months.

Jaxon spotted her and flushed. “What are you doing?!” He saw the feather duster and dropped his tone. “You’re cleaning my home?”

Harper startled when she heard him. She turned to him and blushed. “Sorry, I should have asked, but you’ve been so busy lately. I didn’t want to bother you. I thought you would appreciate coming back to your home clean and not full of dust.”

“I do appreciate that.” Jaxon walked over and hugged her. “Sorry for startling you.” He sighed and sat down on his bed. “It’s been so weird not coming home at night.”

“You know you don’t have to do this alone. We’re all here to help you Jaxon. You can take breaks and you’re allowed to go home to sleep.” Harper sat by him and smiled.

“I’m worried about Darling and Little Darling.” Jaxon sighed and put his face into his hands. “She’s at home right now, mating with Smidge and Jadice. I couldn’t stay. It would have been weird.”

Harper smiled at him and put her hand on his thigh. “I’m glad that they’re able to have some fun. After what Smidge and Darling went through, they need that. You need it too.” 

“Sex is the last thing on my mind.” Jaxon grumbled and sighed. He put his hand on her hand and glanced at her warily.

“I didn’t mean just sex. You need to relax. You’re so tense.” Harper reached up and rubbed his cheek. “I can give you a back message. It might make you feel better.”

Jaxon bit his lip and sighed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to turn that down. His back felt like it was about to break. Between his pregnancy and the constant running around, his back was throbbing. “Alright but laying on my belly isn’t comfortable right now.”

“You don’t have to be on your belly.” Harper sat behind him and worked on his lower back. “You’re so tight.” She dug her fingers into his knots and moved her fingers in circular motions.

Jaxon groaned and closed his eyes. “That feels so good.” He slowly relaxed and melted a little bit into her hands. He was still wary, but she was helping him relax.

Harper worked on his back and the bases of his wings. She noticed he was getting relaxed. She tucked him into bed for a nap and went to go make him something to eat for dinner. She was worried about him and wanted him to rest.

Jaxon felt her tuck him in. Exhaustion soon won, and he was out like a light. He didn’t wake up again for three hours. He startled awake and looked around. “I overslept!” He went towards his front door and saw that Harper was in the kitchen. “I’ve got to go…”

“Smidge was over a few minutes ago. She says Jadice will take a shift for you. Get some rest. You’re so tired.” Harper patted his seat and smiled. She grabbed a bowl and poured some stew into the bowl and sat it down in front of his seat. She had made potato stew with fish broth and onions. She put a plate of sliced bread in front of his bowl and went to make herself a bowl. “It’s a recipe my adoptive mother made all the time. I hope you like it. It really warms the soul.”

“That was kind of him.” Jaxon wasn’t going to turn down a break. He loved his sister, but it was taking a toll on him. He began to eat hungrily. “This is so good.” His mouth watered as he took in each bite. “Better than my cooking for sure.”

Harper sat down across from him and ate her portion. “I’ll let you rest after I do your dishes.”

“You don’t have to go.” Jaxon blushed and looked at the bowl. “I don’t mind company.” He didn’t want her to leave right after making him dinner and messaging his back. She was so kind.

Harper giggled and blushed. “If you insist.” She ate her soup and bread. She was amused.

When Jaxon was done eating, he put his hand on his belly and sighed in relief. “Thank you so much Harper.”

“You’re very welcome.” Harper grabbed his dishes and went to clean up the mess.

“You’re too kind Harper.” Jaxon went to help her. He wasn’t used to being spoiled.

Harper let him help. Once all the dishes were clean, she headed for the bathroom.

Jaxon finished as well and waited his turn for the bathroom. 

Harper let him in when she was done and went to his living area. She played with her multicolored hair. She found Jaxon attractive, but wasn’t sure how to ask him. She was a little shy.

Jaxon relieved himself, and then came out. He walked over to her and hugged her. “Thank you for everything.” He looked down at her. She was shorter than him. She was shorter than most trolls too but was taller than Smidge and Keith. He loved her colors and found her attractive too. He sighed held her close.

Harper rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She blushed and put her arms around him. She liked this a lot.

Jaxon had her look up. “I would be a fool to not ask you to be mine, after that back message, dinner, and taking care of my home.”

“You deserve it after all that you been through and have done for Darling and Smidge.” Harper blushed and smiled at him. “I do accept the offer though.”

Jaxon smiled and held her. “Thank you so much for caring.” He kissed her softly.

Harper returned the kiss and snuggled up to him. She was glad that he asked. She really liked Jaxon. 

Jaxon bit his bottom lip. He led her towards his bed. He laid her down and kissed her hungrily. He held her and ran his hands along her waist and hips. His member began to swell up.

Harper shivered and ran her hand along his sides. She didn’t let the lip lock go. She groaned when she felt his member throb on her belly. “Mm…”

Jaxon ran his hand down to her vulva and rubbed it gently, while licking and suckling on her breast.

Harper moaned and held his head. She whimpered and murmured that he felt so good.

Jaxon repositioned and gently pushed his member into her. He moaned and began to thrust his hips. He continued suckling on her breast. He was very pleased.

Harper moved her hips in rhythm with his hips. She tightened her vaginal walls around his swollen cock and moaned his name.

The two of them mated well into the night, before snuggling up with each other to go to sleep. Both were glad to have each other.


	12. Little Match Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge decides to play match maker.

A month later, everyone gathered for a wedding. Guy Diamond had purposed to Queen Bee and she had accepted. With their marriage, they would officially combine both kingdoms and would rule as their king and queen.

Poppy was a bit more then jealous. She was the rightful heir to Peppy’s throne, but Queen Bee was the rightful queen of the fairy tree. She sulked nearby with her twins. She knew this was the right way, but she felt a sting in her heart. Her father worked so hard for his title, and she felt his royal position was stolen from him.

Peppy wasn’t upset at all. He was excited for his stepson. He was right up there, getting ready to read the vows. He had had five years to learn to read, but his reading skills were not the greatest. He asked Queen Bee about some of the words. He wanted so badly to help.

Darling was restless as she waited for the vows. She had Smidge’s hand and began looking around for someone to play with. She left Jadice in the care of Little Darling.

“Darling, we need to hold still.” Smidge grumbled tiredly. At five months pregnant, she was really wearing out. She stood firm and made her stop. “Please Darling. I’m tired.”

Darling looked down at Smidge and smiled. She picked up her round mate and began carrying her around for her.

“This works, but we should be holding still.” Smidge smirked when she saw Biggie sitting alone. “Get Alu. I have an idea.”

Darling walked over to Alu and nudged her. She smiled and looked at Smidge.

“Alu, Biggie looks lonely. Go sit over by him.” Smidge ignored the glares she got from the other trolls and fairies. If they were going to move around, she was going to play match maker.

Alu looked over at Biggie and nodded. She quietly walked over and stood by him.

Peppy began the vows and watched as Smidge and Darling moved around the crowd and talked to other trolls and fairies. He raised a brow but tried not to get distracted by it.

Darling approached the fashion twins next and pointed out that a set of identical twin fairies were standing alone. “They’re lonely.”

Satin giggled and walked with Chenille over to the young set of identical twin boys.

Firelilly blushed when Satin stood by him. He looked at his twin brother. They were both lavender from head to toe and were both really shy.

Chenille stood by his twin brother Raindrop. She took his hand and blushed when he squeezed it gently.

Smidge smirked and pointed to Nutmeg next. She nudged him towards Citrine when Darling got her close enough. She remembered that Nutmeg mentioned liking him.

Nutmeg stumbled and knocked into Citrine. He blushed when Citrine helped him stand up. He hugged into him and frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Nutmeg.” Citrine glared at Smidge and Darling. “Behave you two. This is a marriage.”

Darling giggled and stuck out her tongue. She moved over to DJ Suki next. She grabbed her hand and walked over to Dr. Plum and a fairy named Jazz. She put DJ Suki between them.

“Darling…” Dr. Plum blushed and looked at DJ Suki. “What are you doing?”

Jazz blushed and looked between them. The maroon colored fairy was embarrassed. He was engaged to Dr. Plum.

DJ Suki glared at Smidge and Darling. “Stop it…” She whispered.

“Look at you three. So cute together.” Smidge winked at them and grinned ear to ear. She was very amused.

“Darling…” Jaxon whispered. “Come stand with us.” He motioned her over. He wanted her to behave.

Darling giggled and walked over to Jaxon. She was amused. “We’re playing a game!” She said very loudly.

“Shh…” Harper had Jaxon’s free hand. She was nauseous but didn’t want to ruin the wedding. She was pregnant with Jaxon’s baby. She gave her sister in law a warm smile and leaned lightly on Jaxon.

Bliss walked over and stood with Darling to help keep her still. She held her hand and smiled. She put her hand on her swollen belly. She was pregnant as well and excited to welcome her own sprite soon.

Smidge grumbled and crossed her arms. She was annoyed that the game had ended.

Once the vows were read, everyone gathered in a large room in the tree and began to dance in celebration. Those whom were pushed together during the ceremony were together and talking about Darling and Smidge, and how they were playing match maker. All of them were amused that they made wise choices. None of them declined the matches.

Jadice danced with Smidge to a slow song. He held her close and rubbed her back. He could tell she was tired and hoped Darling let her sleep that night.

Smidge was very tired. She leaned into her mate and whispered that she was worn out. Her belly was so round, that she was starting to wonder if she was carrying twins. She feared it was one baby. It wasn’t going to be easy either way. She hoped that her birth went the way she planned. She didn’t want to die.


	13. Tiny Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge has a rough day.

Two weeks later, Darling snuck off, and disappeared. Fearing the worst, Jadice and Smidge went out looking for her. They had left Little Darling in Jaxon’s care as they look for their naughty mate. Jaxon had wanted to come, but Harper made him stay. She didn’t want him out looking for Darling. She tried to convince Smidge, but Smidge didn’t listen.

Smidge looked around for Darling and called for her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She feared a predator found her. She looked scared as she looked around for her mate. A contraction stopped her. She put her hand on her belly. “Son of a bitch! Now is not the time!” She looked around for Jadice. She was terrified. “Jadice! I just had a contraction...” She started heading home. She was shaking. She wanted to find Darling, but the fear of death was stronger.

Jadice didn’t hear Smidge. He had gone a different direction.

Darling was hiding when she saw Smidge. She put her hand over her mouth and smirked. She didn’t realize her mate was in pain, yet. She frowned when she saw her heading home. She wanted Smidge to find her, so she followed Smidge. She got in front of her and jumped out. “Boo!”

Smidge startled badly. She cringed and held her belly. “Darling! You scared me!” She cried into her hands. “Don’t scare me like that!” She sniffled and rubbed her nose of tears.

Darling frowned and watched Smidge cry. She pulled her heavily pregnant mate close and held her. “I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?”

“Yes…” Smidge sniffled and hugged into Darling. “I need to go home. I think I’m in labor.”

“I’m sorry…” Darling hung her head and frowned. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Please Darling. Let’s go.” Smidge tried to pull her mate towards the fairy tree, but Darling wasn’t moving.

“No!” Darling plopped onto her bottom and screamed angrily.

Smidge cringed when she screamed. “Please!” She pulled on Darling’s hand and screamed in pain during the next contraction.

“I said no!” Darling pried Smidge’s fingers from her hand and crossed her arms.

“I said yes!” Smidge swallowed hard. She was stuck. She wanted Darling safe, but if she stayed with her mate, she could die. “Please Darling. I beg you to move.” She looked scared and upset. “I need to get back home…” She felt fluids run down her legs. She cringed and sobbed into her hands.

Darling suddenly looked worried when she saw that Smidge was very upset. She pulled her into a hug and held her. “Please don’t cry.” She didn’t understand.

Smidge pushed at Darling. She was mad at her. She sobbed and held her belly during another contraction. “I’m going to die…” She was starting to shake.

“No…” Darling shook her head and held Smidge tightly. “You’re not allowed to die.”

“I’m giving birth Darling. There’s no way I will make it back in time.” Smidge sniffled and rubbed her face of tears.

Jadice spotted them and hurried over. “There you are!” His eyes went wide when he saw the blood and fluids. “We got to hurry back.” He gently picked Smidge up and held her close. “Let’s go Darling!” He flew towards the fairy tree.

Darling had tears in her eyes. “She says she’s going to die.” She looked upset as she followed Jadice.

Smidge was so glad to see Jadice. She held onto him as he flew her towards the fairy tree. “I’m not going to make it back.” She trembled with fear. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“It’s going to be alright. I’ve got you mama.” Jadice looked scared. He reached to check her. He wanted to make sure the baby didn’t drop. He could feel that she was close. He tried to fly faster.

Darling sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m sorry…”

Smidge groaned and bared down. “The baby is coming out. Stop Jadice!” She was petrified.

Jadice landed and sat her down on her feet. He could see the fairy tree in the distance, but they were still out of ear shot. He screamed for help.

Darling landed next to them and put her hands over her mouth. “She’s bleeding so badly!” She looked scared.

Smidge grasped onto Jadice and screamed in pain and fear. She reached down and grabbed a tiny dwarf sized sprite trolling. She looked like Smidge but had a set of blue green fairy wings. She put her baby to her chest and breathed hard. “She’s smaller than I thought she would be.” She patted her baby’s back and sighed in relief when she began to cry.

Jadice looked worried. He checked Smidge and saw she did tear, but it wasn’t too bad. He picked her up and hurried closer to the fairy tree.

“A sprite!” Darling gushed over the baby and followed Jadice.

Smidge breathed and held her daughter closely. She cringed during another contraction. “Another baby is coming Jadice!” She trembled from fear and anxiety. She screamed when the baby began to come out.

Jadice landed at the base of the fairy tree and gently sat Smidge down. He caught the second baby as she came out. She was an identical twin to the first baby. He smiled when she began crying. “My goodness.”

Serenity heard the scream. She hurried down the fairy tree and hurried over to Smidge. “You were supposed to have surgery!” She got to them and checked Smidge over. She began healing her tear. “Thank goodness you got them out.”

“Smidge had babies!” Darling grinned ear to ear. She ignored the glare that Smidge shot towards her.

“I can thank Darling for the close call…” Smidge cringed and held her firstborn close. “I think a third is coming.” She bared down and pushed. This one was bigger than the girls. She screamed in agony.

Jadice looked surprised. “Triplets?”

“Looks like it Jadice. My sister had identical triplets when she was fifteen. Us trolls seem to pop out a lot of babies.” Serenity caught the third baby as he was born. He was cream with cream colored wings and baby blue hair. He cried in her hands. She healed Smidge of another tear, and gently gave the baby to Jadice. “Let’s get you to the medical area for observation.” She picked Smidge up and carried her towards the medical area.

“Three babies…” Darling had a huge smile on her face.

Smidge groaned and rubbed her daughter’s back. “Ginger, Chamomile, and Curry.” She didn’t feel any more contractions, much to her relief. “No wonder I was so huge…” She was exhausted.

Jadice followed Serenity. He made sure Darling followed. “Yes Darling, she had three babies.”

Once in the medical area, Serenity sat Smidge down and helped clean up the triplets. She set them up so that the girls fed first. She was glad Smidge made it back before she bled out. “You did a great job Smidge. Don’t run off like that again. This could have ended badly.”

Darling fussed over the babies and smiled widely. “They’re so cute.”

“It wasn’t my plan.” Smidge grumbled as fed her daughters, and then set up to feed her son. She watched him and sighed. He looked more troll then fairy, but he did carry on most of his daddy’s colors. She was worried that one or all of them would act like Cream. She really hoped not.

Jadice gently took the girls and held them. “You did a good job Smidge. I’m so proud of you.” They were not his kids, but it didn’t matter to him. He loved all of them, and Little Darling. He couldn’t wait to see them grow. He wasn’t as worried as Smidge was.


	14. Rotten Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in bed gets interrupted.

A week later, Jaxon and Harper had company over. Harper had invited Leaf over for dinner. She was close to Leaf, since they were raised together, and missed their long chats. She had been so busy helping Jaxon. Dinner went smoothly, and when they were done, Leaf took care of the dishes for them.

“You’re a guest. Go sit down and relax.” Harper tried to take over doing the dishes. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“It’s only nice to do dishes for you after feeding me.” Leaf nudged her. “Go sit down with that handsome mate of yours.” She giggled when Harper playfully poked her side. “Hey…” She wriggled and giggled. “Stop that! It tickles!”

Harper tickled Leaf and tried to get her to move. She didn’t want her to help with dishes.

Jaxon was at the kitchen table, watching them play fight. He chuckled and smiled. “You two are so funny.” He got up and went to do the dishes since they were too busy playing.

“Oh no, you’re not doing dishes.” Leaf wriggled her way between him and the dishes. “You should be resting.”

Harper led Jaxon away from the dishes. “That’s right, you’re going to have a baby soon. You need rest.”

Jaxon growled playfully and gave Harper a kiss. “I will not be tamed.” He didn’t like holding still, and the pregnancy didn’t stop him.

Leaf quickly finished the dishes and put them away. She dried her hands and walked over to them. “He’s a wild one, isn’t he?”

“When he wants to be.” Harper giggled and snuggled into him. “He’s a good mate though. Spoils me.”

Jaxon played with Harper’s multicolored hair and watched Leaf. “Thank you for coming over.” He eyed her and smiled. She was so pretty. He considered taking on another mate but didn’t want to worry Harper.

“I miss Harper.” Leaf hugged them and giggled when Harper poked her rib. “Harper, it tickles.” She poked her back and gasped when she felt another poke. “Harper!” She giggled and tickled her back. “Flirt!”

Harper giggled when she poked Leaf. She tickled her and smirked. “You know you like it.”

Jaxon blushed when his member swelled up. He groaned and rubbed himself. “Girls, you’re turning me on.”

Leaf saw his erection. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, he’s huge!” She bit her bottom lip and groaned. She was envious. Harper was so lucky.

Harper turned to her mate and giggled. “He is…” She moved closer to him and kissed him. “We’re turning you on? What are you going to do about that?”

“This…” Jaxon turned her around and had her bend over. He held her hair and grinded her gently. He pulled Leaf over and tested a kiss.

Leaf gasped and kissed him back. “You’re not subtle.”

“No, he’s not.” Harper moaned and backed into him gently. She wanted it and didn’t mind Leaf being there at all.

Jaxon gently pushed into Harper and thrust his hips. He moaned as he held her close. He fingered Leaf and kissed her again.

Leaf moaned and held onto him. “That feels so good.” She kissed him hungrily.

Harper moaned loudly and held onto her thighs. She tightened her walls and groaned. “Jaxon…”

Jaxon thrust a few more times, and then pulled out. He repositioned Leaf and pushed into her next. He groaned and began to thrust into her.

Leaf whimpered in pleasure. She grasped her knees and let out a loud moan. “That feels so good!”

Harper had Leaf look up. She kissed her hungrily and rubbed Leaf’s clitoris. She was enjoying this.

Jaxon moaned and held Leaf close as he began filling her with his seeds. He purred and kissed her back.

The three of them mated for a few hours, and tried different positions, until Jaxon suddenly stopped. He had been having contractions while mating, but now they were too intense. He was still in Harper and held her close. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Leaf noticed the change and rubbed Jaxon’s back. “I think we induced labor.”

Harper held her mate and rubbed his back. “It’s alright daddy. It’s time to stop.” 

“I was having fun…” Jaxon complained. He pulled out of her when the contraction stopped. He held his back as he walked over to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet lid and relieved his bladder. He was shaking slightly from discomfort.

“It was very fun.” Leaf got some water and a cloth. She set it down by his bed and smiled. She was more then happy to help with the labor and delivery.

Harper helped Jaxon in the bathroom, and then walked with him to his bed.

Jaxon squat by his bed and breathed hard. He reached down and touched his hole. He noticed he was bloody. He could feel the urge to push. He bared down and pushed.

“You were this close to delivery?!” Leaf looked shocked.

“You’ve got a huge pain tolerance Jaxon…” Harper rubbed his back. She was impressed that he tolerated mating.

“You girls helped me through the labor pains.” Jaxon smiled softly. He cringed when his baby began to emerge. He felt it with his hand, and noticed the baby was still in the birthing sac. “I think I know why my water didn’t break.” He gasped when the baby came out. He gently sat the baby down and opened the sac. He smiled at her. “Hello little one.” He rubbed her gently so she would cry.

The little one was solid white, except for a red patch over her right eye. She sprawled out when her daddy rubbed her. She began to cry loudly.

“You’re a trooper Jaxon.” Leaf was amazed at how calm he was during labor and delivery. She began cleaning the newborn. “Hello sweetheart.”

Harper was in tears. She gave Jaxon a quick kiss, and helped Leaf clean the newborn. “She looks a lot like her daddy.”

“That’s a good girl.” Jaxon helped get her clean and dry, and then picked her up and helped her set up to nurse. “Your name is Blessing, since you were born in your sac. That’s very rare.” He saw it as a good sign. He had a feeling this one was going to be special, besides the fact she was going to be his firstborn child.

“I’ve never seen it before. That was neat.” Leaf watched Blessing nurse. She was glad she got to be a part of this special night, for more than one reason.

Harper helped Jaxon lay down and snuggled up with him. “You did a great job. I’m so proud of you.” She was excited to be a part of his life. Blessing was going to the first of many blessings in their lives. She couldn’t wait for it.


	15. Auntie Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling gets to meet little Blessing.

The next morning, Smidge, Jadice, and Darling walked over to Jaxon, Harper, and Leaf’s home. They heard that Jaxon had given birth the evening before, and they all wanted to see the newborn baby. They got to the door and walked right in. Darling squealed in delight and hurried over to Jaxon when she saw the baby. She took Blessing from Jaxon and gushed over her niece. “She’s so cute!”

Jaxon startled when Darling took his young daughter. He groaned and grabbed her back. “My baby Darling.” He was sore and a little cranky. He was also protective of her and wasn’t letting anyone hold her yet. Darling wasn’t an acceptation.

Darling flushed and tried to take the baby back. “Mama says we have to share. Give me!”

Jaxon wouldn’t let her have Blessing. He turned his back to his sister and held his newborn close. He wasn’t ready to share his little sprite.

“Alright Darling, that’s enough. She was just born. Let your brother bond with his baby.” Smidge walked over and pulled Darling off of poor Jaxon. She had her triplets tucked in her hair. She took Ginger out and gave her to Darling to hold. “Here, hold little Ginger instead.”

Darling grumbled and held Ginger to her chest. “Jaxon needs to learn how to share.”

“He’ll share when he’s ready Darling.” Jadice walked over and sat by Jaxon. He had Little Darling in his arms. “She’s white. So cute…”

“She’s got Jaxon’s red eye patch. He did a great job last night. Hardly made any sounds other then a few whimpers.” Harper fished Chamomile out of Smidge’s hair and gushed over her. “Your babies are getting big Smidge.”

“They grow like weeds.” Leaf giggled and rubbed Jaxon’s back, to try and get him relaxed.

Jaxon slowly relaxed and set Blessing up to nurse. He grumbled that he wanted to bond with his baby.

Blessing cracked her eyes open and looked up at her daddy. Her baby blue eyes were very light. She was going to have Cream’s light-yellow eyes. She didn’t nurse long, before letting go.

“She’s so pretty.” Darling watched her niece nurse. “I want to hold her.” She poked out her bottom lip. She traded babies with Jaxon, and tucked Blessing close. She backed away and went to hide with Blessing.

Jaxon scrambled to his feet and held Ginger to his chest. He groaned and watched Darling with Blessing. He saw her hide in the bathroom. He sighed and looked down at Ginger. “Your mama is a sneak. I should have seen that coming…”

Ginger glanced up at Jaxon and yawned. She moved her head clumsily and looked for a nipple. She was hungry. She found one and latched on.

“Ginger…” Smidge sighed softly. “She’s always hungry. Sorry Jaxon.” She went to take her, but Jaxon pushed her hand away.

“I don’t mind feeding her.” Jaxon smiled at Smidge and sat back down. He kept an eye on the bathroom. He was worried about Darling and Blessing.

“Relax sweetheart. She’s fine.” Harper knew he was worried. She held his hand. “Sit down and relax.”

“Thank you for feeding Ginger.” Smidge set up to feed Curry, since it was clear her babies were getting hungry.

Jaxon sat back down and supported Ginger. “How are the triplets?”

“They keep us up all night.” Jadice chuckled and patted Little Darling’s back. “This one helps.”

“I bet she does.” Leaf watched the babies and smiled. “If you need a babysitter, you can drop them off with me.”

“Be careful, she might take you up on that offer. It might be for more than one day.” Harper giggled and stuck out her tongue when Smidge glared at her.

“It’ll be fun once they’re old enough to all play with each other. Hard to believe they’re all siblings.” Jaxon smiled softly. “Unless Basil has a Cream baby, Curry might be the only brother.”

“He’ll have sisters to protect.” Leaf giggled and gently took Little Darling from Jadice. She held her and smiled at her. “And I bet he’ll do a good job at it.”

Little Darling looked up at Leaf and smiled. She had light yellow eyes like her daddy but was a sweet and bubbly little girl. She kicked her little legs and cooed.

“I should go check on Basil later. I haven’t seen much of him since Cream was killed. I have a feeling he’s been depressed.” Jaxon frowned and sighed. He knew it wasn’t easy for Basil. Cream had been so mean to them all.

“You should be resting. You just pushed out a little being out of your body. That’s hard work.” Smidge gently handed him Curry and took Ginger to burp her. She heard Chamomile fuss. She got Ginger burped and took Chamomile from Harper and handed Ginger to her. She set Chamomile up to nurse.

“I’ll be alright.” Jaxon smiled at Smidge. “I’ve got to make sure my buddy is alright. It’s scary doing this, even when love ones are close by.” He was going to go see Basil, as soon as his sister gave his daughter back. He waited impatiently, and hoped she handed Blessing over soon.


	16. Foul Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil is in a really bad mood.

Later that day, Jaxon headed towards Branch, Stream, Basil, Sassafras, and Bliss’ home. He poked his head in and smiled when Bliss welcomed him. He hugged her and smiled softly when she took Blessing from him. He didn’t like that others kept taking his baby girl, but he knew everyone was excited about her. He fussed over her swollen belly. “Is your bean being good?” He glanced around and noticed that Basil wasn’t in the main living area. He hoped he was alright.

“So far, yes.” Bliss looked down at Blessing and smiled. “She’s beautiful Jaxon.” She walked over to Sassafras and showed her to him. “Isn’t she so cute?”

“She’s very cute.” Sassafras smiled over at Jaxon. “I can’t picture Jaxon making an ugly baby though.” He winked at him.

“I saw you flirting with him.” Stream chuckled and walked over to look at the newborn. “Looks a lot like you Jaxon. Thank god.” He gently took her and looked at her. “She’s got a good spirit. She’ll be a great fairy.”

“I got that feeling too, when she came out. She was still in her birthing sac. It’s a good sign. Our species believes that sprites born in their sacs become great leaders. I think she’ll be a spiritual leader. I was hoping you could teach her.” Jaxon smiled at Stream. 

“I’m getting that vibe off her too. I think she’ll be a good spiritual leader. I’ll teach her.” Stream checked her over and laughed when she peed on him. “Not use to being touched all over, are you baby girl?” He was amused.

“She’s hardly a day old.” Sassafras chuckled and looked towards their back room. “Basil’s in a bad mood. You might not be able to stay long. Branch is back there right now giving him a back message.”

“I don’t want company!” Basil snapped from the back room. He let out a cry of pain. He was in labor.

“Easy love…” Branch rubbed his lower back. He knew his mate was cranky. He was trying to keep him calm.

“He’s scared that the babies are Cream’s…” Bliss whispered and looked down.

“I’ll talk to him.” Jaxon walked into the backroom. He sat by Basil and gently took his hand. “I know you’re scared Basil. It’s going to be alright.”

“I said I don’t want company!” Basil snapped angrily. He clenched his fists and squeezed Jaxon’s hand very hard. He hollered in pain. “I’m not scared! I’m angry!”

“He’s getting close.” Branch ran a cool cloth over Basil’s forehead. He could see the sweat rolling down his face.

Bliss peeked in. She held Blessing close and rubbed the baby sprite’s back.

All of the trollings that were home, were watching Basil with wide, worried eyes.

Jasmine walked over to her daddy and hugged into him. “Please don’t be mad daddy.” She looked very worried. “I’ll beat up whoever hurt you…”

“It’s going to work out.” Jaxon let Basil hold his hand.

Basil felt Jasmine’s hug. He groaned and held her. Tears ran down his cheek. He sniffled and rubbed her back. “OK little Jasmine, daddy will calm down.” He knew how sensitive she was to anger. He didn’t want her upset. He cringed and put his head back. He whimpered and began to push.

Branch got ready to catch the newborn. He caught him as he was born. He put him on Basil’s chest and cleaned him up. He was emerald green with light blue hair. “He’s a Sassafras baby.”

“He’s so cute Basil.” Sassafras smiled and gave him a kiss. He was proud.

Bliss looked hopeful. She knew Basil didn’t want any babies from Cream. “You’re doing a great job.”

Basil put his hand on his son’s back and groaned. “Thank god.” He sighed in relief when his son began to cry. He hoped the second baby was also from his mates. This made him feel better. He pushed for the second baby.

Branch caught the second baby as she was born. She was turquoise with light green hair and light blue wings. He cleaned her and cursed internally. She was clearly a fairy troll hybrid. He looked to Stream and swallowed hard.

Stream gently took the baby girl and held her close. He moved over to Basil’s head and smiled when she began to cry. “The second baby looks a lot like her daddy Basil. She’s a little different, but we’re going to love her, wings and all.” He began to clean her up.

Basil burst into tears and cried. “It’s not fair. Take her away. I don’t want her.”

“Basil…” Jaxon looked shocked. “It’s not her fault.” He didn’t understand.

“Give him a minute.” Bliss looked worried.

“You don’t like sissy, daddy?” Jasmine looked very confused.

“But she’s so pretty and has a good spirit daddy!” Chervil hurried over and hugged into Stream. He was so confused.

“I don’t want sissy to go away.” Mint burst into tears and began to sob.

“It’s going to be alright kids.” Branch tried to reassure their children. He knew Basil was upset. “Give daddy a chance.” He wished he had sent the kids to a babysitter now. He sighed sadly.

Humble walked over to Basil and put his hand on Basil’s shoulder. “I love you daddy.” He could see that Basil’s aura was scared and angry. “Let love win daddy.”

“Yes daddy, let love win.” Angel walked over and snuggled into him. She didn’t like how sad and angry their daddy was.

“Love for the win!” Spirit nodded and smiled. He sat down by Basil and rubbed his little brother’s back.

Basil sniffled as the children tried hard to convince him to accept his daughter. He sniffled and closed his eye tightly. “Jaxon, please take her? I’ll talk to my mates and then come over later to talk to you about her. For now, her name is Love.” He wasn’t so angry that he couldn’t name her. He just needed to get over the fact that Cream’s genes won. It was another blow to his pride.

“Yeah, I can take her.” Jaxon gently took Love and held her to his chest. He quietly walked to Bliss and took Blessing. He left without saying another word. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was willing to raise Love if that is what Basil needed, but he hoped that Basil would one day realize that Love was just as much a part of him, as she was a part of Cream.

Stream watched Jaxon leave with Basil’s daughter. He sighed and looked at his mate. “What are you going to name your son?”

“His name is Victory, since he’s Sassafras’ son.” Basil set his son up to nurse and closed his eye. He wasn’t sure if he could accept Love. He was too upset and angry to think about that right now. He had been hoping the whole pregnancy that both babies were from his mates. He was struggling to accept fate.


	17. Lovely Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love’s future is determined.

Not long after Jaxon left with Love, he came into his home with Blessing and Love. He had a look of defeat on his face. “Basil just rejected Cream’s youngest daughter.”

“He did what?” Leaf had just watched Jaxon come in with another baby. She could see that Love was from Basil. She gently took Love and held her. “Oh, sweet cheeks, I’m so sorry your daddy rejected you.” She looked upset and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. “I’m surprised Branch let her leave.” She watched the baby in her arms and looked at Jaxon. “I’m taking her back.” She headed straight for Branch’s home. She had a determined look on her face.

Harper looked sad. She followed Leaf out the door. “Poor baby…” She hoped Leaf would change Basil’s mind, but it was going to be a huge battle of the wills. Basil was just as stubborn as Leaf was.

“Wait! He said he needs time. Come back Leaf!” Jaxon followed his new mate towards Branch’s home. He wasn’t as fast as she was. He was still sore from Blessing’s birth.

“If we wait too long, we’ll miss out on crucial bonding time.” Leaf went into his brother’s home and looked around for Basil. He saw him, being cleaned up from the birth by his mates. She walked over to him and stomped her foot down. “How dare you not accept your own flesh and blood?!” She flushed and glared at her brother in law. She was livid.

“Don’t yell at me Leaf! I just pushed out two babies. I’m tired and cranky. Go away!” Basil glared in her direction and fused his brows. He was in no mood to tolerate yelling. He whacked her in the shoulder with his hair.

“Please don’t fight in front of the children.” Bliss began escorting the young trollings out of the room. She didn’t want them to learn bad manners.

“Be careful Basil. She has Love in her arms.” Branch looked worried. He looked worried as he got between his sister and mate. “I’ll talk to him Leaf. Give us a little bit of time.”

Stream followed Bliss. He didn’t want to mess with this. Leaf was scary when she was angry.

Sassafras followed with little Victory. He didn’t want to mess with Leaf either.

“You know the first feeding and snuggle is so important for the baby and parent. If she doesn’t spend time with him, it could be detrimental to her relationship with him!” Leaf glared at her triplet brother. She was pissed.

“Let’s go Leaf. She’ll be alright. I can feed her.” Jaxon gently put his hand on her shoulder. He was glad she was so protective, but he didn’t want things to get worse.

“It’ll be alright Leaf. We can’t force him.” Harper looked worried. She knew Leaf was upset, but Basil didn’t need to be pushed. It was going to make it worse.

“I said go away!” Basil snapped angrily. He went to whack Leaf again but missed. He got Love’s leg instead.

Love screamed from being startled and from the sting. She wailed loudly. She had been frightened.

“You hit her!” Leaf snapped. “What’s wrong with you?!”

Basil’s mood suddenly changed. He cringed and felt his ears droop. “I’m sorry…” He had a guilty look on his face.

“It was an accident Leaf.” Branch checked the newborn’s leg. “She’s alright. Just a tiny welt. I probably would have spanked her bottom harder than that to make her cry if she didn’t cry at first.”

“Hold her and make up. That wasn’t nice.” Leaf gave Love to Basil and watched him. She glared daggers at him, daring him to hurt his newborn daughter again, accident or not. She was protective.

Love looked up at her daddy and calmed down. She snuggled up the best she could, being that she didn’t have much control of her movements yet and pumped him full of loving vibes. She had the power to share love. She could smell that he was her daddy. She wanted him to know she loved him.

Basil felt the overwhelming love vibes. He held her close and frowned. “I’m sorry I hurt you Love. Will you forgive your daddy?” He felt bad now for rejecting her. “I’ve got you.” He set her up to nurse and closed his eye as she suckled hungrily.

“That’s better.” Leaf grumbled and watched Basil with the newborn. “Now be nice and love your baby.”

“Remind me to never piss her off.” Jaxon whispered to Harper. He didn’t want to mess with that. He shifted Blessing in his arms and smiled down at her. He would have never rejected her. He knew she was special.

“I could have told you that.” Harper giggled and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Branch looked relieved. He didn’t want to give up Love, but he couldn’t make his mate love a baby he didn’t want. He was glad his sister made him change his mind. “Alright, let’s get settled and bond. Thank you for helping Leaf and Jaxon.”

Basil checked Love’s features with his hands, and noticed she was different then a trolling, but he was OK with that now. He smiled when she let out a grunt. “Am I disturbing your meal? I’m sorry sweet pea.” He was lovestruck. His mood had completely changed now, and he was a lot more relaxed.

“You’re welcome.” Leaf had a look of satisfaction on her face as she led her mates out of her brother’s home. She would do it again in a heartbeat. She was so protective of her family.


	18. Making A Wrong Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon takes action to make something that happened to him, better.

For the next month, everything was at peace. The newborns grew and were doing great. Jaxon left little Blessing in Harper’s care, as he began looking for Branch. He noticed that the young troll wasn’t home, or even at the fairy tree. He made his way down from the fairy tree and searched for him. He needed to talk to Branch, and he felt this was very important. He wanted to mate with a male, and of all the trolls and fairy to choose from, he had chosen Branch.

Branch was gathering herbs for potions and medicine. He was unaware that Jaxon was looking for him. He was near a waterfall. He put herbs into a satchel, that was hanging off Lily. He had packed a bunch on her. He was just about done.

Jaxon found Branch and smirked. He walked over to him and licked his lips. “Hope you’re still interested.” He was in a mood, and he knew Branch wanted to mate with him. He grabbed him and smiled at him. His penis was erect and throbbing with want.

Branch gasped when Jaxon grabbed him. He looked into his red eyes and smiled when he noticed that Jaxon was aroused. “Your member is erect. Are you wanting to mate?” His own member swelled up at the thought.

“Mmhmm…and I’m taking control.” Jaxon dragged him towards the waterfall and laid him down on the wet moss. He kissed him along his chest and neck and rubbed along his body. He was eager. He seated himself over Branch’s member and pushed down. He moaned and began to ride Branch eagerly.

Branch let him take control and moaned from the sensation of Jaxon on top of him like that. He held Jaxon’s hips and murmured that he was very naughty. “My sister might kill you.”

“I love living on the dangerous side.” Jaxon smirked and bucked his hips. He groaned and held his head back. “Besides you’re in an open relationship, and Leaf, Harper, and I have agreed to leaving it open. They’ll be OK with this.”

“If you say so.” Branch groaned and bit his bottom lip as he began to cum into Jaxon. He shivered in delight and gasped when Jaxon repositioned and pushed his member into him. “Jaxon…” He arched his back and moaned loudly. He wasn’t going to mind doing this occasionally. It felt so good. “I was starting to think you were straight.”

Jaxon chuckled and hugged Branch close. “I was starting to think you were gay. Bliss was welcomed though. I suppose we go both ways.” He rocked his hips and held Branch close. He pushed in deeper and moaned when Branch tightened his muscles. “You’re so tight.” He shivered and rubbed Branch’s member.

“Oh my god Jaxon, I’ve got to pee.” Branch shuddered at the sensations he felt from Jaxon’s touch. “But it feels so good…” He shivered in delight.

“Caught you with a full bladder? Don’t worry, I’ll let you have a break, in a few hours.” Jaxon smirked and pushed deeper. He hugged Branch close and pumped into him deeply.

“A few hours?!” Branch groaned and shivered from the deep penetration. He thought Jaxon was as bad as Basil. They had had dirty sex before. He was glad they were under a waterfall. “This is going to get messy. I make no promises I can hold it that long.”

“I might have to spank you if you make me messy.” Jaxon growled playfully and sank his teeth into his shoulder. He gave him a love bite.

“Jaxon!!!” Branch moaned loudly and arched his back. “You don’t play fair!” He shuddered as more cum leaked out of him. He was very pleased.

The two of them mated for a few hour hours, before heading back home. Both had a look of satisfaction on their faces. They had both needed that badly.

Jaxon got home, and although he had rinsed off in the waterfall, he still smelled like mating. He was greeted with a slug and then a kiss from Leaf. He gasped and kissed her back. “What was that for?!”

“You smell like sex! Who did you mate with?!” Leaf was jealous that he didn’t take her or Harper along. 

Harper walked over to Jaxon and kissed him. “Someone is hungry.” She eyed him and licked her lips. “After she eats, I want to eat you. I hope you save some energy.” She wasn’t jealous, but she did want some.

“Mm…” Jaxon bit his bottom lip and kissed the each of them. “I’m just getting started.” He went to feed Blessing first. A full baby meant undisturbed sex. As soon as she was fed, burped, and changed, he turned to his mates and pinned Leaf to the ground. “Mine…”

“You still didn’t answer who you mated with.” Leaf growled at him and pretended to be angry.

“I bet it was Branch. He’s been giving Branch googly eyes.” Harper began playing with Leaf’s breast gently.

“You caught me…” Jaxon smirked and kissed Leaf along her side.

“I’m going to kick your ass when we’re done. That was my brother.” Leaf grumbled but was too into the touches of her mates to be too angry.

“He’ll enjoy that.” Harper giggled and shifted to lick Leaf’s vulva clean of fluids.

The three of them mated for the rest of the night, before settling down to sleep. Jaxon felt much better, knowing he had mated with a male and enjoyed it. He was glad that Branch had been willing and wasn’t going to turn down doing it again.


	19. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling finds a new friend.

A couple of weeks later, Darling snuck off to go play. She looked around for someone to play with, but it was so early in the morning, that no one was out, yet. She left the fairy tree and flew around. She was bored. She found a blackberry bush and began to snack on the ripe berries happily.

At the same bush, a light pink, almost white trolling whom had red hair, and pink eyes was also snacking on the blackberries. She was eight years old, and completely deaf. She spotted Darling and watched her with wide, worried eyes. She had been abandoned nearby by her parents, because they could no longer handle her, and wasn’t sure how to take care of her with her deafness.

Darling spotted her and smiled. “Hi!” She got closer and hugged the young trolling. “My name is Darling. What is your name?”

The young trolling startled and then screamed in fear. She pushed at Darling and tried to wriggle way.

“Are you hurt?! Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you!” Darling picked her up and hurried towards the fairy tree. She had a determined look on her face.

The trolling squealed when Darling started to fly with her in her arms. She clung to Darling and didn’t let go. She didn’t want to fall from the height that they were at. It would mean almost certain death.

Darling landed in the fairy tree and carried her to the medical area. She put her down in a bed and frowned. “She screamed. I think she’s hurt.” She looked worried.

“Who’s this?” Dr. Plum was in that day. She checked the child over and smiled at her. “My name is Plum. What is your name?”

The trolling was so glad to see another troll but was wary. She watched Plum with wide eyes. She could see that they were talking but wasn’t sure how to communicate. She was never taught.

“I’ll go get Jadice and Smidge!” Darling ran to get her mates. She was excited that she found a new friend.

“It’s OK young one. Can you tell me your name? Where are you parents?” Dr. Plum watched the young trolling and wondered why she didn’t tell her, her name.

The trolling could tell Dr. Plum wanted something. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. She was trying to say she couldn’t talk. She wasn’t sure what Dr. Plum even wanted. She had never learned how to communicate, but she did understand body language. She was grateful that Dr. Plum was being patient.

Dr. Plum looked confused. She had never been around anything that was deaf. “You can’t talk?” She began checking Bubbles over. She opened her mouth and didn’t see anything wrong. “Odd…”

The trolling was tense but let her check her over.

Smidge came in and smiled when she saw the kid. “She’s a pretty color.” She walked over to her and smiled. “I’m Smidge. Who are you?”

Jadice followed her in and smiled at the young girl. “I’m Jadice.”

Darling was with them. She smiled at the trolling.

“She can’t talk. I’m not sure why.” Dr. Plum smiled softly. “She’s timid. I don’t blame her. I would be shy too, being in a new place.”

The trolling got off the bed and looked around for a place to pee. She put her hand down, knowing it was not acceptable to pee inside.

“She’s needs to pee.” Smidge went to grab her. “I’ll show you where to go.” She grabbed her hand to show her.

The young one wasn’t expecting to be touched. She turned to Smidge and pushed her over. She grunted and stomped her foot. She didn’t like when anyone came up from behind her.

Jadice helped Smidge to her feet and frowned. “She’s got a temper.” He looked concerned.

“That wasn’t nice!” Darling shook her finger at the trolling and frowned. “You need to be nice to my friends!”

Dr. Plum frowned and pointed towards the bathroom. “Over there hun.”

The trolling backed away from them and then went to the room that Dr. Plum pointed to. She closed the door and went to take care of her business.

“She didn’t have to push me down.” Smidge checked her triplets. They were in her hair. She saw they were OK. She walked over to the door and waited for the trolling to come out. “Why did you push me?! I have babies!”

Once she was finished, she came out and startled when she saw Smidge. She backed away from her and bumped into a wall. She squealed and looked behind her. She was jumpy and Smidge looked scary.

“She’s so jumpy. I wonder why.” Jadice looked worried and confused.

“It’s OK. You don’t need to be so scared.” Darling walked over to her and hugged her.

The trolling was tense as Darling hugged her. She looked up at Darling and frowned.

“She needs a name.” Dr. Plum watched her. “She reminds me of the foam and bubbles that collected by the ocean when we were teenagers.”

“I think Bubbles would be a pretty name.” Smidge tried to calm down. She was still cranky about being pushed.

“Bubbles does sound nice. Does Bubbles sound good?” Jadice looked at the young trolling.

“Bubbles!” Darling jumped up and down and hugged into the young trolling.

Bubbles startled and looked at them with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure why Darling was excited, but she was glad that she wasn’t in trouble. She hugged into Darling and didn’t let go.

“Let’s get her home. She looks thin. I doubt her parents are nearby, and if they are, they have some explaining to do. She looks neglected.” Smidge grumbled and began heading out.

“Let’s go girls.” Jadice took Darling’s hand and headed out the door.

Darling held Bubbles’ hand and headed out.

Bubbles was practically dragged away. She wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“See you all later!” Dr. Plum watched them go. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Bubbles, but she was glad that Darling, Smidge, and Jadice appeared interested in taking her in. Bubbles needed a safe home to live.


	20. A New Life For Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles adjusts to life in the fairy tree.

It became clear quickly that Bubbles was deaf. Smidge now understood why she was being so difficult. She immediately got to work on making the young troll’s life easier. She worked on communication, since she didn’t seem to know how to interact with other trolls. Smidge struggled for the next month, to get Bubbles to understand the world around her. It was Darling whom came up with the idea of holding things in front of Bubbles, and then saying what they were. By the end of the month, Bubbles was able to understand basic commands and items by watching mouths as the fairies and trolls talked. She had gained weight and looked a lot better. She was a lot more relaxed now too. As morning rose, she went to venture out on her own. She looked around as she checked out the tree. She peered down from the area of the tree they were in. It was a daunting distance to the ground. She shuddered at the thought of ever falling from it.

Alexandrite saw Bubbles and smiled. “Hey sis, let’s go see if she wants to play.” The six-year-old walked towards Bubbles.

“Smidge says she’s shy and can’t hear. Maybe we should wait until she turns around.” Sapphire looked concerned.

Bubbles sighed and looked around. She wondered if her mother and father would ever come back for her. She missed them, even though they didn’t seem to care much for her.

Alexandrite shrugged and went to tap Bubbles’ shoulder.

Bubbles startled and lost her footing. She screamed and scrambled to grab a limb from the branches of the fairy tree as fell. 

Bliss was awake. She was out and doing some mild stretches. She was overdue to have her baby and was trying to induce labor. She heard the scream and flew that way. She saw Bubbles and hurried towards her. She caught her before she landed on the ground. “That was so close!” She carried her towards the top of the tree. “I bet you won’t be close to the edge again.”

Sapphire was scared until she saw Bliss catch Bubbles. She turned and glared at her brother. “You pushed her off the tree!”

“I did not!” Alexandrite frowned and watched Bliss carry her back up. He looked guilty. “I didn’t mean to scare her…”

Bubbles had a tight hold of Bliss. She was trembling and frightened. She had just had a close brush with death.

“You kids have to be careful! She can’t hear, and you probably scared her way more then she needed to be.” Bliss tried to set Bubbles down, but the young trolling didn’t let go. She smiled softly and carried her home. “I suppose I can hold you for a bit.” She was hoping all those movements might help labor come.

Everyone who heard the scream investigated but saw that everything was OK. They went back to their normal morning routines.

Sapphire and Alexandrite followed Bliss to make sure that Bubbles was OK.

Branch greeted Bliss at the door. “Is she the one that screamed?” He looked concerned.

“Yes, she was the one that screamed. I think Alexandrite scared her.” Bliss sat down with Bubbles and held her. She felt a contraction and winced. She closed her eyes and breathed through it.

Bubbles didn’t let Bliss go. She was still trembling. She didn’t want to let her savior go.

“I’m sorry Bubbles.” Alexandrite sat by Bliss and put his hand on her back. He frowned when she startled.

“Stop scaring her!” Sapphire frowned and pushed her brother away from Bubbles.

“Careful kids. Bliss looks like she’s in pain. Why don’t you all go play?” Branch tried to take Bubbles off of Bliss and found that she had a death grip on his mate. “It’s alright Bubbles.” He rubbed her back soothingly.

“I don’t think she’s going to let go yet.” Bliss smiled softly. “It’s alright. She can cuddle with me.”

Alexandrite hung his head and left to go pout.

Sapphire followed her brother and grumbled that she wanted to stay. She knew better then to argue with Branch.

Bubbles buried her face into Bliss’ long soft dark green hair, and sniffled. She shook her head when Branch tried to pull her off Bliss.

Branch smiled softly and sat by Bliss. He put his hand on her belly and smiled when it tightened. “Feels like labor started. Finally…” He frowned, feeling a wash of nausea. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick.

Basil woke up and rolled over. “Finally, what?” He yawned and stretched out.

“We have a baby coming.” Bliss groaned during the contraction.

Stream woke up and looked over. “It’s alright Bliss. You can do this.” He sat up and yawned. He knew this was her first baby. He hoped it would go smoothly for her.

“Looks like you have a birthing buddy.” Sassafras watched from his spot in the bed. He was half asleep and snuggling with Victory.

“She almost fell to her death.” Bliss rubbed Bubbles’ back. She knew the little one was frightened.

Bubbles slowly calmed down but stayed snuggled up to Bliss. She liked her new friend a lot.

A few hours later, Bliss shifted in the bed. She was very uncomfortable. Her water broke and drenched the area around her. She whimpered and grasped Branch’s hand. “It hurts so badly…”

Bubbles had finally let go and was watching curiously. She had never seen a birth before. She kept her eyes on Bliss. She was worried that she caused the pain at first, but after much explaining and pointing at Victory, and then at Bliss’ belly, she finally figured it out.

“You’re doing so well.” Branch watched as his mate breathed through the next contraction. “It shouldn’t be much longer.”

Stream had a cloth and water ready to clean the baby with. He smiled, seeing that she was crowning. “Push mama. I see the baby.” He got ready to catch the little one. “I think it’s a Branch baby. I see royal blue hair.”

Basil was feeding Victory and Love. He listened to Bliss breathe and smiled. He was excited for Bliss’ baby.

Sassafras watched in awe. “You can do it.”

Bliss screamed in agony as she pushed out a son. She looked down when Stream caught him. She shifted so she was in a seated position and took her baby boy. She held him close and smiled when he began to cry. He was green like her, with royal blue hair, and royal blue wings. “Hello little one. I’m your mama. You have four wonderful daddies. I’m going to name you Thyme.”

Bubbles watched with wide eyes. She moved closer and looked up at Bliss. She pointed to the blood on the baby and frowned.

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Stream wiped the blood away with the cloth. “She’s OK.”

Branch smiled at Bubbles and put his hand on Bliss’ hand. “You did a great job mama. He’s handsome.” He gave her a kiss. He groaned and closed his eyes. He was quite nauseous.

“There you are.” Smidge came in and smiled when she saw that Bubbles was with Branch and his family. “Did she stay and watch the whole thing?”

“She sure did.” Sassafras chuckled and moved closer to look at the baby. “She was a good birthing coach.”

“She can come over whenever she wants. She’s a sweetheart.” Basil smiled at Smidge. He wanted to get to know Bubbles more. She was a snuggly little girl.

“I love my new friend.” Bliss smiled at Smidge. “I saved her from a bad fall this morning. She didn’t let me go for a couple of hours.”

“Triggered Bliss’ labor too. I was getting worried.” Stream finished cleaning Thyme and helped him get set up to nurse.

“Thank you for saving her.” Smidge watched Thyme nurse and smiled. “Congratulations Bliss.”

Bubbles watched her new friend nurse her newborn. She wanted to hang out over at their house more. She liked Bliss and her family. She was glad she got to spend time with them. She was never going to forget that Bliss saved her. She was extremely grateful.


	21. Livid Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon finds out news that makes him very angry.

A month later, Jaxon headed over to Smidge, Darling, and Jadice’s home to visit and check on his sister. He saw her regularly, but this time when he came in, he noticed something was different about his sister. Her belly looked different. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her belly. He frowned when he felt a kick. He stumbled back and looked at Darling with his mouth gapped open. “No one told me you’re pregnant. What the fuck?!” He shot a glare towards Jadice. “You know she’s got a brain injury. What the hell were you thinking?!” He was livid that she was pregnant again.

“Stop cussing or I’m going to tell on you!” Darling glared at her brother and put her hands on her hips. She gasped when it registered that he said she was pregnant. “I’m having another baby?!” She grinned and put her hand on her belly. She had felt the kicks but didn’t realize she was pregnant.

“She’s pregnant?!” Jadice hadn’t thought about it. Darling had been snacking a lot, and he thought she had simply gained a little extra weight. He had no problem with that.

Smidge blinked and walked over to Darling. She checked her belly and smiled. “She sure is. Pretty far along too. Those kicks are hard.” She was surprised they hadn’t noticed. She wondered if the baby was a dwarf, since Darling hardly looked pregnant.

“I have a hard time believing that you didn’t know she was pregnant.” Jaxon glared at them. He stomped his foot down. “She’s a child in her brain. How could you even consider having more children with her?!”

“Don’t be mad Jaxon.” Darling hugged into her brother. “I like having sex. It feels good.”

“She has consented and even begged for it, Jaxon. She’s a full-grown adult and is capable of making her own decisions.” Jadice frowned and swallowed hard. Jaxon was scary when he was angry.

“Stop acting like she’s different! It’s bad enough that everyone else is treating her like she’s broken. She may have been hit hard on the head, but she’s still Darling! Stop acting like she’s a child! Get out!” Smidge started pushing him out. She wasn’t going to put up with being yelled at. She had come to terms with what happened to Darling and treated her like an adult. She had learned to cope with her child like moments, but she had learned to take it in stride and had come to love playing games with Darling. She had no problem with the way Darling changed.

“Get your hands off me Smidge!” Jaxon moved out of her way and went to pick up Darling. “I should have kept her with me. Letting her live with you two was a mistake!” He left with his little sister. He was very protective.

Darling looked confused. “Stop yelling!” She teared up and started to cry. “It’s not nice to yell!” She crossed her arms and let out a loud huff.

Jadice frowned and followed Jaxon. “Hold up, she’s the mother of my child and she is my mate! Come back!” He didn’t like that Jaxon was taking her away. “You left without Little Darling! She’s still nursing!” He was protective too.

Smidge stomped her foot and went to put her triplets into her hair. She picked up Little Darling and followed them. “We’re getting married next week Jaxon! Did you really think we would never mate with her?! You’re acting crazy!”

Little Darling scrunched up her face and began to cry. She didn’t like the yelling. It was scaring her.

Bubbles didn’t hear any of it and didn’t hear them leave. She was busy making a basket in the corner.

Jaxon went into his home and sat Darling down on his bed. He turned to Jadice and sneered. “Get out of my home!”

Leaf was in the middle of making lunch. She looked confused. “What has you so angry Jaxon?” She was pregnant with her own baby but was only a couple months along.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Harper was in bed. She got up and walked towards them. She was heavily pregnant with her own babies and was quite round. She looked confused.

“Jaxon’s mad because Darling is pregnant.” Jadice stayed at the doorway. He looked sad.

“You forgot your niece you dense moron!” Smidge came in and gently gave Little Darling to Darling. She whacked him with her hair in the butt and sneered. “That’s for being an ass!”

“Stop cussing!” Darling glared at them and held her daughter close. “I’m going to tell on you!” She got up and stormed out of Jaxon’s home. She was mad.

“Hold on Darling, come back!” Jaxon stopped her and sighed. “You need to stay here. It’s safer. I’ll stop cussing.” Jaxon led Darling back into his home. He glared at Smidge and Jadice.

“Easy Jaxon. She’s mated with Jadice and Smidge. Did you seriously think she wasn’t going to get pregnant?” Leaf walked over to her mate and rubbed his back. “Try to relax. She deserves a family just as much as you do.” She put her hand on his belly. “Jaxon’s pregnant again. His hormones are wonky.”

“Calm down Jaxon. It’s going to be alright.” Harper hugged Jaxon to her and ran her hand along his back soothingly. “Darling consented and she’s safe with Jadice and Smidge. Let her live her life.”

“Stupid hormonal butt.” Smidge grumbled and crossed her arms.

Jaxon sighed and let Darling go. “I’m protective. She’s been through enough crap.” He held Harper and sighed. “I’ll kick your butt later Jadice. When I’m not pregnant.” He wasn’t thrilled. He wanted his sister safe.

“No, you won’t.” Leaf patted his cheek gently. “I’m not going to let you. Jadice is going to be a great father.”

“I’m not playing with you, until you play nice.” Darling left and headed home. She was done with her grumpy brother. She wanted to go play with Bubbles.

Jadice followed his mate. He wanted to make sure she got home alright. He was protective. She was carrying his firstborn child.

“Leave her alone Jaxon. Remember she’s a full-grown adult.” Smidge pointed towards her eyes, and then at him, to indicate that she was watching him. She wasn’t going to tolerate him treating her like a child. She deserved better than that. She headed home, to take care of her family.

Jaxon grumbled that he wanted his sister safe. He held his mates and closed his eyes. “I know she’s not a child. I just don’t want her hurt again.”

“She’s in good hands Jaxon.” Harper held her mate and smiled. He was a good brother and father. She wouldn’t have him any other way.


	22. The Not So Subtle Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon makes his opinion quite clear.

A week later, everyone gathered to watch the union of Smidge, Jadice, and Darling. Keith had volunteered to babysit the babies, so that the trio could enjoy themselves, and not have to worry about their four little ones.

Queen Bee was going to marry them. She had her vows ready and had her hand on her belly. She was three months pregnant with the heir to the throne. She was very excited about her own little bundle of joy. She waited for Jadice, Smidge, and Darling to show up. She hoped that the wedding would go smoothly, considering Darling didn’t have a very long attention span.

Smidge had Darling’s hand and walked her towards Queen Bee. She had Jadice’s hand as well. She had a huge smile on her face. She had fallen deeply in love with both fairies and was very happy that they were making it official.

Darling looked around and smiled. She waved to everyone and giggled when she got a worried look from her brother. She let her mate go and walked over to him. “What’s the matter grumpy wings?” She smiled at him.

“I don’t approve.” Jaxon grumbled angrily.

“You know, when life gets you down, you just got to fly!” Darling spread her wings and giggled when Jadice gently took her hand. “Oh yeah, later. I’m getting married!” She kissed her brother’s cheek, and then walked with Jadice over to Queen Bee. “Just keep flying, just keep flying, flying, flying. That’s what I do, I fly, fly, fly!”

“Relax Jaxon.” Leaf rubbed his back soothingly.

Harper was quiet and had her hand on her swollen belly. She was in labor and was afraid to interrupt the wedding.

Once everyone was gathered, Queen Bee smiled at the trio. “I’m very happy for you three. You’ve come a long way the last year.” She looked at the crowd. “Before we watch the union of these three wonderful souls, I want anyone who objects to this union to speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” Jaxon shouted out. “Darling is not in the right mindset! She’s got a brain injury! This isn’t right!”

“Jaxon…” Leaf jabbed him lightly in the ribs. “You’re being a butt again.”

Harper swallowed hard and grabbed her mate’s hand. She tugged on his hand. She wanted to go home. She was in a lot of pain.

“She’s capable of making her own decisions Jaxon. The objection is overruled.” Queen Bee looked around to see if anyone else objected. Once she was sure no one else had a problem with the marriage, she cleared her throat and began reading the vows.

Smidge looked over at Jaxon and stuck out her tongue.

Jadice held his mate’s hands. He was so glad that Queen Bee overruled the objection.

Darling was squirming with excitement. She was getting married to her best friends.

Jaxon let Harper’s hand go and began to pace. He wasn’t happy about this. He was worried about Darling’s safety. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Cream. He was stressed out. He somehow thought there was going to be a repeat of what happened nearly a year earlier. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that something was about to go seriously wrong.

“Calm down Jaxon.” Leaf sighed and tried to get him to stop pacing.

“Jaxon…” Harper whispered. “I want to go home.” She bit her bottom lip and let out a whimper. Fluids and blood were running down her legs.

Jaxon heard the whimper and looked over at Harper. He walked over to her and frowned, noticing she was bloody between the legs. He walked her towards their home. He looked very tense. He wanted to carry Harper but knew that was unwise due to his own pregnancy.

“Please relax Jaxon.” Leaf followed her mates.

Harper made him stop halfway and hugged into him. She hollered in pain during the next contraction. “It hurts!” She looked up at him with wide, worried heterochromia red and green eyes. “I’m being a wimp.” She thought she wasn’t tolerating the pain that well. Jaxon had been so calm during his labor.

Jaxon frowned and held her. He rubbed her back soothingly. “I know it does sweetheart. I remember that pain. It’s going to be alright.” He gently rubbed her face of tears and gave her a light kiss.

Leaf rubbed Harper’s back soothingly. “You’re doing a good job Harper.”

Harper made it the rest of the way to their home, and then bared down at the front entrance and pushed. She screamed in agony as her first baby began to make his way out, backwards. She began to tremble with fear. She remembered this happening to Lily.

“Oh wow, you almost gave birth at the wedding.” Jaxon didn’t realize she was this close. He saw the breech baby but wasn’t as worried. He knew what to do. He gently moved his son’s arms down, and then took his fingers and gently wriggled his son’s head out of his wife. He got the baby out and smiled when their son began to wail in his arms. “Hello pretty boy.”

The newborn was mostly white but had splashes of all colors of the rainbow on his skin. He had white wings, that had a splash of light blue on the tips of his wings. His hair was rainbow in color, and bright. He was crying loudly.

Leaf was screaming in fear, until Jaxon got the baby out. She hurried to get a cloth and water. She came back and helped clean the baby up.

Harper was bleeding from a tear but looked relieved that Jaxon got her baby out. She held onto a chair and breathed. “I don’t think I’m done.” She whimpered and bared down again. Her next baby began to emerge.

“Leaf go get Serenity or Selene. She tore.” Jaxon looked worried as blood dribbled onto the floor. He finished cleaning his son and sat him down in Harper’s hair, right next to Blessing. He reached down and cradled the next baby’s head as Harper pushed.

Leaf hurried out of their home and called for Serenity and Selene.

Harper pushed one more time and screamed as her daughter was born. She watched as Jaxon cleaned her daughter up. The little one looked like her but had some splashes of white in her multicolored hair, and a different pattern on her skin. She had a colorful set of fairy wings. “Splash and Aurora.” She named them quickly. She frowned, seeing that there was a lot of blood on the floor. “I’m dying…”

Jaxon helped Harper into their bed and took the babies out of her hair. He laid all three of them aside and then put pressure on Harper’s tear. He winced when she screamed in agony. “I’m sorry Harper.” He felt so guilty.

Leaf returned with Selene. She began to sob when she saw how much blood was in the living space and their bedroom. She had a bad feeling Harper would bleed to death.

Selene hurried into the bedroom and began to heal Harper. She looked worried. Harper had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Harper reached up to her babies and touched them lightly. She groaned and took a shaky breath. “I don’t feel good.” She looked at Jaxon and frowned. “Take care of my babies.”

“Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be OK.” Jaxon had tears in his eyes. He held Harper’s hand and began to cry. “You’ll get to watch your twins grow. You’ll see.”

Leaf put her hands over her mouth. She had watched Lily die, and now she was worried that Harper would die too.

“Deep breaths Harper.” Selene finished healing her. She picked her up and rushed towards the medical area with her.

Harper lost consciousness. She took shaky breaths as she was carried away. She began to slip away. She had lost too much blood.

Jaxon picked up Blessing, Splash, and Aurora, and followed Selene. He had a look of deep concern on his face.

Leaf wasn’t that far behind. She was shaking upset.

Selene got her to the medical area and sat Harper down in a bed. She checked her pulse and felt her heart sink. “She’s gone.”

Jaxon sobbed as he gently sat his babies down in a bed nearby. He came over and crawled into the bed with Harper. He wept and held her close. “I’m so sorry mama. I should have brought you here. You’re smaller than me. I should have known…”

Leaf cried hard. She hugged into Jaxon and faded gray. She was very upset. “Oh my god, no…”

“I’m so sorry.” Selene faded gray as well. She had watched Harper grow up. She was going to miss the young mother. She was a sweetheart.

“It’s not fair. She won’t get to watch her babies grow.” Jaxon’s aura dimmed down and was no longer bright. Fairies didn’t go gray like trolls, but the light that surrounded them faded when they were extremely sad. “Rest easy mama. I’m going to protect our son and daughter with my life…” He planned on feeding her twins.

Later that evening, Harper was laid to rest. Everyone was gloomy and tired. There had been a wedding, a birth, and a death, all in one day. Emotions were very mixed as they comforted each other and supported the grieving mates. It was scary and heart breaking to lose Harper. They all wished it wasn’t so.


	23. Deep Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon goes to have a long talk with his sister and her mates.

It was really rough for the next week for Jaxon and Leaf. Neither of them wanted to do much of anything. Jaxon took care of the three babies when they needed it, but he spent a lot of time snuggled up with them and Leaf. He was petrified that he would lose Leaf now too. He kept her close and wished had spent more time with Harper. Her death had had a huge impact on him.

Leaf was scared. She had watched her adoptive mother die in childbirth and had also watched her own mate bleed to death, due to complications from childbirth. She was pregnant, and the fear of dying and leaving Jaxon alone scared her. She didn’t let Jaxon out of her sight. She was very worried.

As morning rose, Jaxon picked up his babies and headed over to check on Darling. His aura was still faded. He was depressed. He missed his mate. She may not have been in his life long, but she had had a big impact on his life. As he approached the door, he peeked in and sniffled. “How is Darling?” He smiled softly when he heard the soft cries of a newborn baby.

Leaf was right next to Jaxon. She was quiet and kept her eyes glued to the ground. She looked worried when she heard a newborn crying.

Jadice greeted Jaxon at the door and let him in. “Good morning Jaxon. She just had a little boy about an hour ago. Both are doing great. I was about to come get you.” He led him towards the bedroom.

Darling was in bed, feeding her newborn son on her right breast, and letting Little Darling feed on her left breast. She looked tired but was in good spirits. She smiled when Jaxon came in. “I had a baby! His name is Spruce. Isn’t he pretty?”

Spruce was suckling on his mama and watching her with deep blue eyes. He had just latched on. He was dark green, with teal markings on his face, arms, legs, and belly. He had light green wings. He was tiny and had short legs and arms. He was a dwarf as they had suspected.

Smidge was snuggled up to Darling and playing with the toes of her tiny newborn son. She was a very happy mama.

“He’s beautiful.” Jaxon sat down by Darling and watched his newborn nephew. He gently shifted his babies so that Jadice could hold his young twins and gave Blessing to Leaf. He reached over and ran his finger along Spruce’s cheek. “I’m uncle Jaxon.” He looked up at his sister. “I love you so much Darling.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was so glad that she survived her second childbirth. “I want to apologize for my behavior lately. I can sense when impending danger is coming, and I misunderstood my own senses. I thought it was because of Jadice and Smidge that I felt off, but what I was really feeling was the impending death of my own wife.” He feared they wouldn’t forgive him for being a jerk. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He missed Harper so much.

Leaf cradled Blessing and sobbed inconsolably. She always lost it when Jaxon cried. She was struggling. She was four and a half months pregnant herself. She didn’t want to die too. It was terrifying.

“It’s alright. Please don’t cry.” Darling frowned and snuggled up with Jaxon. She didn’t like when her brother was sad. “Look at my pretty babies. They love their uncle Jaxon.” She gave Spruce to him when he finished nursing. She shifted Little Darling over her shoulder and burped her. She was a good mama, despite her child like behavior.

“Apology accepted…” Jadice rubbed Jaxon’s back and wiped his tears away. “I knew you were worried about something.”

Smidge broke down and cried. She snuggled with Leaf and held her. She knew why Leaf was so upset. All the flower children had grown up under the same roof. They were like brothers and sisters. Her heart was broken too. “I’m not mad. I understand…” She sniffled and glared at Jaxon. “But tell us what’s going on next time…” She rubbed her face of tears.

“I don’t like causing panic. I knew something was wrong right before our parents died. They got eaten by a large snake. I had caused a panic then. I won’t ever do that again.” Jaxon sniffled and drooped his ears. He cradled his newborn nephew and sniffled. “I’m never sure who it will happen to. I don’t want to lose Darling.” He looked at Leaf and hiccupped. “I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I don’t want to die!” Leaf sobbed and hugged into Smidge. She was very stressed out.

“You’re not going to die.” Darling teared up. “You’re not allowed to die.” She rubbed a few tears away.

“That’s right. You’re not allowed to die. Jaxon needs you. We all need you to live. We’ll get through your birth. It’s going to be alright.” Jadice rubbed Leaf’s back.

“Don’t you dare. I don’t want to lose you too. Sky and Branch would freak out if you died. You’re their triplet sister…” Smidge sniffled and cuddled close.

Jaxon shook his head. “I’m getting Selene or Serenity at the first contraction. I’m not losing you.” He hugged Leaf gently and put his hand on her belly. He didn’t want to lose any more family members. One was already one too many. “Don’t worry mama. I’m going to take good care of you.” He was worried about her, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he never lost her. He was worried about his own birth, and the birth of babies from his close friends. He was protective and wasn’t ready or willing to let anyone else go.

Leaf felt sandwiched between everyone. She snuggled with them and sniffled. She planned to say something as soon as her first contraction squeezed inside of her. She had to stay here and take care of her family. She didn’t want to lose her life, like she watched Lily and Harper lose their lives.


	24. Love Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon’s surviving mate goes through her own labor and delivery.

A month later, Leaf was awakened due to a contraction. She rolled over to Jaxon and shook him gently. She got up and waddled over to the bathroom. She had to pee badly. She sat on the toilet and groaned. “Oh my god…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was scared. She didn’t want to die.

Jaxon woke up right away. He helped her to the bathroom, and then ran to get Serenity or Selene. He got to medical area and saw that Serenity was in. “Leaf is in labor.” He hurried back to help his wife. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. He was so worried that she would die in childbirth.

“You said that last time!” Serenity smiled softly and followed the worried father. She knew he was scared, and she didn’t blame him one bit. “Slow down Jaxon. You’re too pregnant to run like that.” It was a little entertaining seeing him running around with a round belly. It was very clear he was carrying multiples.

Leaf finished on the toilet. She cleaned her hands, and then walked towards the bed. She leaned on the wall and breathed. She was very sure that this was labor. She looked up when she heard Jaxon come in. She was trembling. “If I die, I want you to take good care of the babies and never forget that Harper and I loved you very much.”

Jaxon came in and rubbed her back soothingly. “You can do this Leaf. You’re not dying on me. I can’t lose you too.” He kissed her gently and held her. He knew labor hurt. “Take deep breaths and think good thoughts. It’s going to be alright. I have a good feeling about this.”

Serenity came in and pulled a chair into their sleeping quarters. She sat down and watched Leaf breathe. She knew labor took time. “Try walking a little bit. It helped me when I was in labor.”

Leaf nodded and walked around the house. She decided to clean a little bit. She got busy in the kitchen. She had to keep her mind off the pain. “It hurts…” She worked on making dough for bread. She was craving bread lately and it did sound good, despite the pain she was enduring.

Jaxon helped her and kept close. He knew she was hurting and was worried about her.

Leaf managed to make the bread and get it out of the oven, before the pain got too intense. She leaned into Jaxon and screamed in agony during a contraction. She was getting close. She bared down and began to push.

Serenity got up and supported the baby’s head as it emerged. “Almost there, Leaf. You’re doing great.” She smiled as a little white baby was born. He had light blue hair and light blue wings. He had a teal ring around his right eye. He began to cry right away and sprawled in Serenity’s hands. She gently gave him to Jaxon and smiled. “He’s beautiful.” She took a cloth and began cleaning the newborn gently.

“He’s so cute. What’s his name sweetheart?” Jaxon was proud of her. He gave her a kiss.

“His name is Cloud.” Leaf checked to see if she was bleeding badly. She didn’t see much. She sighed in relief and helped clean her son. Her colors began to restore. She was a lot more relaxed. She had only had the one baby. She wasn’t having anymore contractions.

“Only one Leaf? That’s good.” Serenity made sure there was no more babies, and then helped them clean up after the birth. “You did a great job. I’m so proud of you.” She healed Leaf, just in case of tiny tears.

“Thank you for coming and making sure she got through the birth. I’m so grateful.” Jaxon made sure Cloud was clean and dry. He gave Leaf a kiss. He was so glad that Cloud’s birth had gone way smoother. He wasn’t sure he could handle losing Leaf too.

“Thank you for your help Serenity.” Leaf gently took her son and walked into their room. She settled down in bed and began to nurse her son. She cringed, noticing the latch was uncomfortable.

“Did he latch hard? I know how much it hurts. Especially at first. Your milk will come in soon and it won’t be so bad. I noticed boys are a little rougher than girls. Eager and hungry little dears.” Serenity gently messaged Leaf’s breasts. “Make sure you help her out Jaxon. You’ve been nursing for several months now. You know the drill.”

“I know how it goes.” Jaxon smiled and snuggled up with Leaf. He kissed her repeatedly and praised her for a job well done. He was a proud daddy, and so happy. His aura brightened again. He was feeling much better. He planned on spoiling and loving Leaf for as long as he could. He wouldn’t trade her for the world.


	25. A Huge Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Jaxon have their babies.

A month came and went, and concerns deepened for Jaxon and Branch’s safety. They were large in the belly and it was clear they were having multiples. Leaf checked on her brother often. She could see he was bigger than he was when he was pregnant with the triplets. She feared she would lose her brother, like she had lost Harper. She didn’t want him to die. He was a very important family member and helped make medication and helped practice new medical procedures. They couldn’t lose him. As their estimated due dates drew near, they began to both live in the medical pod, so that they could be watched. Leaf never left their sides, and helped Jaxon take care of Blessing, Splash, Aurora, and her little Cloud.

It wasn’t long after breakfast that Branch felt very sick to his stomach. He got up and waddled towards the bathroom. He heaved up what he just ate into the toilet. He whimpered when he felt a contraction.

Leaf hurried over and rubbed his back. “Breakfast didn’t agree with you and the babies? I’ll make a gentler lunch.” She knew eating and even breathing was starting to get very uncomfortable for him.

Jaxon got up and walked over. He rested his hand on his own swollen belly. He wondered if Branch would give birth today. He looked miserable.

“Please go get my mates. I want them.” Branch finished getting sick. He washed his hands and headed back to bed. He laid on his side and rubbed his enlarged belly. He winced during the next contraction.

Leaf made sure he was in bed, and then rushed to get Basil, Sassafras, Stream, and Bliss.

Dr. River walked over and put a cool cloth on his forehead. “Are you having contractions?” She could see by his emotional aura that he was in pain.

“I think so.” Branch shifted a bit, and took Jaxon’s hand, since he was available, and possibly the father of one or two of his babies. “I’m in pain.”

Jaxon stroked his hand and smiled. He knew Branch was the father of his babies. He wondered if Branch would have one or two of his babies too. He was in labor as well but was a lot more tolerant of pain.

Leaf soon returned with Branch’s entire family in tow. Stream had tried to take them to be with uncle Creek, but the children started getting upset, so he let them be with them. He didn’t want them to think their daddy would die. Harper’s death had even scared the children of the colony. They were also worried that Branch would reject one or all of his babies, like Basil had with Love.

“All of them? Oh my god…” Branch groaned and closed his eyes. He wasn’t thrilled. He didn’t want them to panic.

“Yes dear. I’m sorry.” Stream gave him a gentle kiss. “It’s going to be alright.”

Basil walked over and rubbed his hands together. He checked to see if a baby was coming yet. He was eager and excited.

“Someone is very excited.” Sassafras chuckled and sat down by Branch. He took his hand and held it.

“I don’t blame him.” Bliss giggled and sat by Branch’s head. She ran her hand through is hair and began to hum.

“Good luck Branch.” Jaxon let his hand go and went to go lay down. He hugged into his pillow and teared up. He wished Harper was there. He missed her.

Leaf sat down with Jaxon and frowned. “Are you alright Jaxon?” She was worried about him.

“He’s probably worried that I’m going to kick his ass. Especially if I have a big baby from him. He’s a tall male.” Branch grumbled and squeezed Sassafras’ hand. He glared towards Basil as he inspected his hole. He didn’t want to be messed with right now. “Hands off Basil!”

“Cranky butt…” Basil grumbled and crossed his arms.

“Jaxon misses Harper…” Dr. River frowned and looked down. They all missed Harper.

A couple hours later, Branch bared down and began to push. He hollered in pain. “I’m not doing this again!”

Dr. River was right there and ready. She caught a girl as she came out. The little one was solid white, with white hair. She had white wings. She cried as Dr. River began to clean her. “She’s so tiny. She’s got to have siblings in there.” She gently gave the first baby to Sassafras.

“You said that last time Branch.” Sassafras chuckled and held the baby close. “She’s so cute. Definitely a Jaxon baby.”

Jaxon got up stiffly and waddled over. He looked at his daughter and smiled softly. “She’s very cute.” He looked down as fluids dribbled onto the floor. “My water just broke.” He groaned and squat. “Oh god…” He began to push.

“Jaxon? You didn’t say anything again.” Leaf frowned and supported the head of his baby as it emerged. She caught him as he was born. She got to work cleaning him. He was teal with white hair. He had royal blue wings. He began to cry.

“Show off.” Branch grumbled and pushed. He hollered in pain as he gave birth to an identical twin to the first baby. He looked down and smiled as she cried in River’s hands. “Another Jaxon baby?” He shot a glare at Jaxon. “I better be having a baby from my mates are you’re going to be in trouble.”

Basil glared towards Jaxon. “No more mating with him until I get a round with you.”

“Not before I have a round.” Sassafras chuckled and gently took the second baby, once she was clean.

“Concentrate on the contractions Branch.” Stream smiled softly. “I want a round too Jaxon.”

Jaxon smiled softly and pushed. “I’ve got to recover first.” He cringed as his second baby was born. He watched as Leaf cleaned him. He was a mini version of him. “Hello kiddo.”

“He’s mine.” Leaf glared at her brother’s mates as she cleaned their newborn son. She had no plans of sharing Jaxon. She set the first two down on Jaxon’s bed and returned to his side.

Branch groaned and pushed until a third baby came out. He looked down and watched Dr. River clean him. He was teal, with royal blue hair, and white wings. He cried as River handed him off to Stream. “Another Jaxon baby.”

“Three Jaxon babies? Oh, that’s not fair.” Basil crossed his arms.

Jaxon smiled softly. “I’m in trouble Leaf.” He pushed for the last baby. She came out quickly. She was tiny and white with teal markings just like her daddy. She had royal blue hair, and royal blue wings. “I think I’m done. Oasis, Paradise, and Fantasy.” He went to lay down and put his boys on his chest. He began to feed them. He was tired after all that pushing.

“Yes, you are.” Leaf cleaned up their daughter and smiled softly. “This one is tiny. Her brothers probably squished her.” She got her clean and patted her bottom to get her to cry. She sighed in relief when she cried. “That’s a good girl.” She followed Jaxon to the bed and sat down beside him. “They’re so cute Jaxon…” She was so glad he survived their births. She set up Fantasy to nurse for Jaxon.

Branch breathed hard and pushed. He whimpered as a fourth baby emerged. He gasped, seeing a white baby, with red markings, royal blue hair, and white wings. She began to cry as River cleaned her. “Damn you Jaxon! You fertile brat!” He groaned and breathed. “I’m so tired…” He held his belly. He whimpered during the next contraction. “I’m not done.”

Bliss widened her eyes. “Four Jaxon babies? Goodness Branch.” She was surprised. “Is he getting a fifth?”

“There’s a fifth baby.” Dr. River handed the fourth baby to Bliss and got ready to catch the last one. As he came out, she let out a soft chuckle. He was turquoise with royal blue hair. “A Basil baby.” She cleaned him up as he began to cry.

“Ha! One is mine!” Basil had a huge smirk on his face. He grabbed his son before Dr. River was even done cleaning him. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned him up, and then snuggled him to his chest. “Hello son…”

“Impatient…” Branch breathed and closed his eyes. “I’m done.” He smiled as Sassafras helped him set up to feed the first two babies. “Their names are Snow, Frost, Twig, Storm, and Sage.” He closed his eyes and sighed. He was exhausted.

“Beautiful names Branch. Thank you for fathering four of my babies. I promise to help you with them.” Jaxon cradled his newborn sons. It had been a very hard year for them all, but it was looking up now. He hoped that it would continue to improve. It seemed the darkness that plagued Cream was gone. He hoped it would be gone forever. He wanted his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 2. There is a part 3 coming soon. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
